Magia
by Jara-A4
Summary: Lo nuevo no es un capítulo, es una aclaración de la autora, leanlá, por favor. Historia continuación. Harry entra en su quinto año en Hogwarts y todo parece que cambia a marchas agigantadas.
1. Quince anos

Â   
  
Magia  
  
Â   
  
CapÃ­tulo 1: Quince aÃ±os  
  
Â   
  
HabÃ­a llegado su cumpleaÃ±os. De nuevo. Otro aÃ±o mÃ¡s. Y el quinto desde que llegÃ³ a Hogwarts. Y eso era lo Ãºnico que querÃ­a. Volver a Hogwarts, al mundo mÃ¡gico.  
  
CumplÃ­a quince aÃ±os. Esos eran muchos para Harry. No habÃ­a podido dormir en toda la noche; pero no sÃ³lo por su cumpleaÃ±os, sino por todo, todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mÃ¡gico. Harry no sabÃ­a nada de lo que estaba pasando allÃ­, salvo por las cartas de sus amigos. No se imaginaba suscrito a El Profeta como Hermione. Y no tenÃ­a tanta informaciÃ³n como Ron. Pero querÃ­a saber; al fin y al cabo que Voldemort hubiera revivido era en parte culpa suya, Â¿o no? SÃ­, y que Cedric muriera tambiÃ©n. No habÃ­a podido dejar de pensar en Ã©l todo el verano. Y en Cho. Ayudar a matar al novio de la chica que te gusta no te da muchos puntos.  
  
Hedwig entrÃ³ en ese momento por la ventana acompaÃ±ado de un par de lechuzas que no conocÃ­a. DetrÃ¡s, las seguÃ­an otras dos lechuzas, una de ellas era Pig.  
  
CogiÃ³ la carta de Hedwig y un paquete pequeÃ±o que llevaba. Apenas hacÃ­a un par de dÃ­as que Harry habÃ­a enviado a Hedwig a Sirius; debÃ­a de estar cerca. CogiÃ³ las cartas y el paquete de las otras dos lechuzas, que claramente venÃ­an de Hogwarts, y las puso en la jaula junto con Hedwig. Las otras dos lechuzas entraron en aquel momento. Pig se puso muy contento por verlo y costÃ³ bastante que se callara. La otra lechuza debÃ­a ser de Hermione. QuitÃ³ a ambas los paquetes y las cartas y las sacÃ³ un poco de comida y bebida fuera de la jaula, ya que no cambian dentro. Las otras tres se las quedaron mirando.  
  
Harry volviÃ³ a la cama ahora llena de paquetes. AbriÃ³ primero la carta de Sirius:  
  
  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
AÃºn no he llegado a Inglaterra, pero lo harÃ© pronto. Cuando Dumbledore me mandÃ³ donde lo hizo no creÃ­ que fuera a estar fuera tanto tiempo. Ya sÃ© que creÃ©is que es peligroso que yo ande por allÃ¡, pero vista la situaciÃ³n es lo mejor.  
  
De todas las preguntas que me haces sobre lo que estÃ¡ pasando no creo adecuado contestarte a casi ninguna; aparte de que parece que Ron te tiene bien informado.  
  
Pero olvidemos todo esto, lo malo que estÃ¡ pasando, y pasemos a cosas mÃ¡s felices. Como tus quince aÃ±os. No me puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo. Esta vez te mando de regalo algo muy especial, al menos lo es para mÃ­. Ã 


	2. La Madriguera

Â   
  
Magia  
  
Â   
  
CapÃ­tulo 2: La Madriguera  
  
Â   
  
Harry corriÃ³ escaleras abajo. No estaba dispuesto a recibir quejas como las de los Ãºltimos dÃ­as, ahora todo el mundo esperaba que siempre hiciera Ã©l el desayuno. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse peor cuando los Dursleys vieron triste a Harry, vagaba por la casa como alma en pena o se metÃ­a en un rincÃ³n a pensar; no les hizo mucha gracia tener a un chico que les deprimiera aÃºn mÃ¡s, asÃ­ que ellos lo entendieron dÃ¡ndole mÃ¡s trabajo, asÃ­ no tenÃ­an que ver esa cara triste y aburrida que llevaba Harry.  
  
FriÃ³ unos huevos y comenzÃ³ a poner tostadas en el tostador. Por un momento pensÃ³ en Ron y en los Weasley, lo que les gustarÃ­a ver todos esos aparatos muggles. En ese momento entrÃ³ su tÃ­o en la cocina.  
  
- Â¡Chico! Â¿AÃºn no estÃ¡ el desayuno?  
  
- Ya va, tÃ­o  
  
Su tÃ­a y Dudley llegaron en ese momento. Todos se sentaron a desayunar.  
  
- Â¡MamÃ¡! Harry se ha sentado y no veo la tele.  
  
- MuÃ©vete, Harry  
  
Harry apartÃ³ la silla un poco. En ese momento, oyeron un batir de alas, que Harry sabÃ­a que le iba a traer problemas. Una lechuza blanca llegÃ³ volando hasta la mesa de la cocina con una carta y un paquete.  
  
- Â¡MAMÃ 


	3. La hermanita pequena de Ron

Â   
  
Magia  
  
Â   
  
CapÃ­tulo 3: La hermanita pequeÃ±a de Ron  
  
Â   
  
- Hola.  
  
- Â¿Eh? Â¡Ah! Hola. Me asustaste. No te habÃ­a oÃ­do. - Ginny siguiÃ³ a Harry con la mirada mientras se sentaba al lado suyo. Luego evitÃ³ mirarle.  
  
- Lo siento. Â¿No puedes dormir?  
  
- No, llevaba un rato escribiendo en la cama y al final me he bajado aquÃ­.  
  
- Â¿TÃº escribes un diario? - Harry la mirÃ³ a la cara por primera vez. Estaba muy sorprendido. Ella seguÃ­a mirÃ¡ndose las manos que estaban alrededor de sus rodillas en ese momento.  
  
- SÃ­, Â¿por quÃ© no podrÃ­a? Muchas chicas de nuestra edad lo hacen, e incluso algunos chicos, no sÃ© porquÃ© te sorprendes.  
  
- Bueno, no es que me sorprenda que alguien escriba un diario, lo que me sorprende es que precisamente tÃº escribas un diario. Ya sabes, por lo de estar a punto de morir y todo eso.  
  
- Ah, sÃ­. Bueno, eso... . Ã‰ste al menos no contesta. - Ginny mirÃ³ sonriente a Harry. A Harry le entraron de nuevo ganas de sonreÃ­r.  
  
- Bueno, sÃ­, supongo que ya se te ha pasado. - dijo mientras apartaba la mirada y esbozaba una sonrisa.  
  
- No creas, aÃºn me afecta. Pero no me gusta pensar en ello. - Un extraÃ±o silencio cayÃ³ durante unos momentos sobre los dos. Tras un rato, Ginny volviÃ³ de nuevo su atenciÃ³n hacia Harry. - Â¿Y tÃº, tampoco duermes?  
  
- No, no podÃ­a. Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama. De hecho....  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
- No puedo dormir desde principio de verano. - Casi no se oÃ­a a Harry.  
  
- Â¿Por Voldemort?  
  
- Y por Cedric, y por Cho, y por todos. - Harry saliÃ³ entonces de su ensimismamiento - Â¡Â¿Has dicho Voldemort?!  
  
- SÃ­, ..., Â¿quÃ© pasa?  
  
- CreÃ­ que todos tenÃ­an miedo de pronunciar su nombre.  
  
- Bueno, cuando yo nacÃ­, Ã©l ya no estaba y, hasta ahora, no sabÃ­a muy bien que era. Mis hermanos siempre me amenazaban con Ã©l como si fuera a venir por las noches, o estuviera en mi armario. Pero hasta ahora no he comprendido bien que era.  
  
- Dumbledore me dijo una vez que no nombrarle ayudaba a tenerle mÃ¡s miedo.  
  
- SÃ­, pero a mÃ­ me ha costado mucho empezar a hacerlo.  
  
- Pues no se ha notado.  
  
- Es que he ensayado. - Harry la mirÃ³ mientras comenzaba una sonrisa, pensÃ³ que Ginny estaba graciosa hoy. Pero la encontrÃ³ seria, lo que acababa de decir era real. Harry volviÃ³ de nuevo su atenciÃ³n al paisaje.  
  
- Todo es culpa suya. Si Ã©l no existiera.... Y si yo no hubiese caÃ­do como un tonto en la trampa, Cedric seguirÃ­a vivo al menos. Lo hice revivir.  
  
- Deja de decir tonterÃ­as, por favor. - Harry la mirÃ³ sorprendido. Pues sÃ­ que estaba rara, tenÃ­a razÃ³n Ron. - Es cierto, sÃ³lo dices tonterÃ­as, no me mires asÃ­. No vale arrepentirse del pasado; si lo volvieras a hacer, seguro que harÃ­as lo mismo. Y fue Voldemort el que provocÃ³ e hizo todo lo que pasÃ³, no tÃº.  
  
- No lo entiendes Ginny, Â¡cogiÃ³ mi sangre para revivir!  
  
- Â¡Pues mejor! A ver si asÃ­ se le pega algo bueno. - Ella se veÃ­a muy seria y Harry no sabÃ­a si llorar o si reÃ­r por cÃ³mo estaba ella.  
  
- Eh...  
  
- DÃ©jalo. SerÃ¡ mejor que durmamos algo. - Dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y se sacudÃ­a el pantalÃ³n. Harry aÃºn la miraba sorprendido.  
  
- Creo que Ã©sta es la primera conversaciÃ³n de verdad que hemos tenido. - Ginny se parÃ³. Pero ni tan siquiera se girÃ³ para verle. AÃºn asÃ­, Harry notÃ³ que se ponÃ­a roja.  
  
- Yo recuerdo unas cuantas mÃ¡s, pero da igual. - Ginny entrÃ³ en la casa dejando a Harry aÃºn sentado en la entrada. - Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
- Er... Buenas noches, Ginny.  
  
Harry se quedÃ³ un rato mÃ¡s mirando las estrellas. Poco despuÃ©s decidiÃ³ subir a dormir, de algÃºn modo la conversaciÃ³n con Ginny le habÃ­a alegrado un poco, o aliviado.  
  
Â   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Â   
  
Cuando Ron comenzÃ³ a zarandearlo para que se levantara, Harry comprendiÃ³ que habÃ­a podido dormir al menos durante parte de la noche.  
  
- Â¡Â¿Quieres dejar de moverme?! Â¡Ya estoy despierto!  
  
- No es para ponerse asÃ­. Yo sÃ³lo te digo que ya estÃ¡ listo el desayuno. Dentro de un par de horas llegarÃ¡ Hermione, para la hora de comer, supongo. Â¡Â¿Pero quieres vestirte ya?!  
  
- Ya voy, ya voy.  
  
- Voy bajando  
  
- Vale. - Una vez que su amigo se habÃ­a ido, Harry dejÃ³ de intentar levantarse y se quedÃ³ sentado en la cama. HabÃ­a sido una noche extraÃ±a. HabÃ­a hablado con Ginny y habÃ­a dormido. Aunque ahora parecÃ­a tener mÃ¡s sueÃ±o. Se levantÃ³ ya mÃ¡s animado, se vistiÃ³ y se marchÃ³ a desayunar.  
  
Cuando llegÃ³ abajo, se dio cuenta de que era el Ãºltimo en llegar. Percy no estaba, ni el seÃ±or Weasley, pero a esas alturas de la maÃ±ana seguramente ya se habrÃ­an ido al ministerio. Se sentÃ³ donde siempre, entre Ginny y Ron.  
  
- Harry, cariÃ±o. Â¿Has dormido bien? - La seÃ±ora Weasley comenzÃ³ a servirle el desayuno.  
  
- SÃ­, muy bien, gracias.  
  
- Â¡Y tan bien! No habÃ­a quien le levantara.  
  
- No te quejes, normalmente tÃº te quedas dormido.  
  
- No es verdad.  
  
- SÃ­, si lo es.  
  
- Bueno, sÃ³lo a veces.  
  
- Oye Harry, aÃºn no te hemos enseÃ±ado ninguno de nuestros inventos. Â¿Quieres ver alguno? - Harry sintiÃ³ que Ginny se ponÃ­a tensa a su lado, aunque no levantaba la vista del desayuno.  
  
- QuizÃ¡s mÃ¡s tarde, Fred.  
  
- Bueno, como quieras. Nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos luego.  
  
- Hasta luego, mamÃ¡.  
  
El desayuno se tornÃ³ mÃ¡s tranquilo que la cena despuÃ©s de que los gemelos desaparecieran. Ginny, Ron y Harry terminaron casi al mismo tiempo de desayunar y salieron hacia la escalera.  
  
- Â¡Ron!  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© quieres, Ginny?  
  
- Â¿A quÃ© hora viene Hermione?  
  
- No lo sÃ©, dentro de poco. Â¿Tantas ganas tienes de verla?  
  
- Tengo ganas de hablar con una persona inteligente. - dijo Ginny mientras les adelantaba y comenzaba a subir por la escalera.  
  
- Â¿Y no te valemos nosotros? - Ginny se volviÃ³ hacia su hermano como si Ã©ste hubiera dicho una tonterÃ­a  
  
- Â¿Contesto?  
  
- Â¡CÃ³mo te pille vas a ver! - Ginny saliÃ³ corriendo escaleras arriba mientras se reÃ­a.  
  
Â   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Â   
  
- Â¡RON, HARRY! Â¡HERMIONE YA ESTÃ 


	4. Ginny

Wenas:  
  
Esto no estÃ¡ teniendo mucho Ã©xito pero no me extraÃ±a, con lo que me enrollo.... Pero bueno, como me apetece escribirlo pues sigo. SÃ³lo un review, pero gracias :) .  
  
Para Nailju28: Pues lo siento, pero este es puro G/H, bueno, o eso es lo que querÃ­a hacer, ya veremos como acaba, porque cambio de idea a cada momento. Ya veo por tus historias que no eres muy imparcial, pero la verdad es que me encantas tus historias. Tengo por ahÃ­ aparcada una de H/Hr, pero ahora me apetecÃ­a mÃ¡s hacer Ã©sta. Ya veremos si pongo la otra mÃ¡s adelante.  
  
  
  
  
  
Magia  
  
Â   
  
CapÃ­tulo 4: Ginny  
  
Â   
  
Era sÃ¡bado por la maÃ±ana y Harry ya era el cuarto dÃ­a que pasaba en La Madriguera. Estaba feliz. Todo era perfecto. Si no fuera por Voldemort, por Cedric, por todo. Pero al menos allÃ­ estaba informado, aunque Hermione tenÃ­a razÃ³n, a estÃ¡s alturas casi todo eran especulaciones. SÃ³lo se sabÃ­a con seguridad que habÃ­an aparecido cuatro cuerpos muertos al estilo de Voldemort en Inglaterra y varios en otros lugares del mundo. Por ahora, todos eran magos, pero los muggles encontraban los cadÃ¡veres muchas veces. Ninguno de los crÃ­menes era atribuido directamente a Voldemort, pero se intuÃ­a su aumento de poder.  
  
HabÃ­a recibido y contestado dos cartas de Dumbledore en el tiempo que llevaba en La Madriguera. En la primera, le preguntaba si ya habÃ­a llegado allÃ­ y cÃ³mo se encontraba. En la segunda, contestaba varias preguntas que le habÃ­a hecho Harry en la contestaciÃ³n a la primera carta, pero contestaba al estilo Dumbledore, esto es, no decÃ­a nada. Harry habÃ­a vuelto a intentarlo y le habÃ­a mandado una segunda carta, pero aÃºn no habÃ­a recibido contestaciÃ³n.  
  
Pero en aquel momento le preocupaba mucho mÃ¡s Sirius. El jueves, le habÃ­a mandado a Hedwig; Ã©sta trajo sÃ³lo de vuelta una nota: "Ya estoy". No decÃ­a donde ni cÃ³mo. A Harry no le gustaba saber tan poco, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.  
  
De los demÃ¡s, no sabÃ­a nada. SÃ³lo de los Weasley.  
  
Harry se dirigiÃ³ a la cocina. A esas horas, ya habrÃ­an traÃ­do El Profeta y querÃ­a leerlo rÃ¡pido. En aquella casa, era difÃ­cil encontrarlo si ya habÃ­an pasado unas horas desde que llegara. EntrÃ³ deprisa, pero Ginny se le habÃ­a adelantado y lo estaba desatando en ese momento. Se sentÃ³ y comenzÃ³ a leer. Harry se acercÃ³ y comenzÃ³ a leer por encima de su hombro.  
  
  
  
EL PROFETA  
  
Â   
  
NUEVO CUERPO ENCONTRADO EN INGLATERRA  
  
Durante la noche de ayer viernes, se ha encontrado en la regiÃ³n de Cumberland, cerca de Carlisle, un nuevo cuerpo con similares sÃ­ntomas a los anteriores cuatro encontrados y atribuidos a Quien-Ustedes-Saben. En esta ocasiÃ³n, parece tratarse de nuevo de un mago, hombre joven, entre 18 y 22 aÃ±os, segÃºn los testigos. Algunos de ellos declararon tambiÃ©n que anoche vieron la marca Tenebrosa, conocida por ser el sello de Quien-Ustedes- Saben, cuando aun estaba vivo, dato que no confirma el Ministerio.  
  
  
  
- Oye, Harry. - Ginny se volviÃ³ de pronto, haciendo que Harry tratase de inventarse algo que hacer en cinco segundos.  
  
- Â¿SÃ­?  
  
- No me gusta que lean por encima de mi hombro.  
  
- Â¿Eh? No, yo..., lo siento.  
  
- Si quieres lÃ©elo primero y luego me lo dejas. No me importa.  
  
- Â¿De verdad?  
  
- Claro. De todas maneras es como si ya lo hubiera leÃ­do, ... como otras cuatro veces este verano.  
  
- Gracias, Ginny. - Dijo Harry mientras cogÃ­a el periÃ³dico que le ofrecÃ­a Ginny y ocupaba el sitio de Ã©sta en la mesa. - Â¿No dicen nada nuevo, no?  
  
- Un muerto mÃ¡s, un odio mÃ¡s. - SaliÃ³ por la puerta sin mirar a Harry que la observaba atÃ³nito.  
  
- Pues sÃ­ que estÃ¡ rarita. - SiguiÃ³ leyendo.  
  
  
  
El joven parece ser que era un mago residente en la localidad anteriormente nombrada, aunque aÃºn no se conoce su identidad. Salvando especulaciones de los magos que encontraron el cuerpo, vecinos al parecer de la vÃ­ctima, que aseguran que Quien-Ustedes-Saben estÃ¡ involucrado de alguna forma en el asesinato, el Ministerio de Magia ha negado esta posible implicaciÃ³n. Al cierre de esta ediciÃ³n, el Ministro de Magia de Gran BretaÃ±a, Cornelius Fudge, no habÃ­a realizado todavÃ­a ninguna declaraciÃ³n. Los que si han hecho declaraciones, como en las otras cuatro ocasiones, han sido los ministros de magia de diversos paÃ­ses europeos y del resto del mundo. Como en las anteriores ocasiones, han mostrado su preocupaciÃ³n por los hechos, han condenado el acto y han deseado tranquilidad al pueblo inglÃ©s.  
  
  
  
Harry dejÃ³ de leer, el resto ya se lo sabÃ­a; el Ministerio ni reconoce nada, Fudge hace declaraciones estÃºpidas, los periodistas buscan las declaraciones de Dumbledore que casi nunca aparece, declaraciones de familiares y conocidos en los prÃ³ximos dÃ­as y especulaciones, muchas especulaciones.  
  
EchÃ³ una Ãºltima ojeada al periÃ³dico y lo cerrÃ³. SaliÃ³ de la cocina y se encontrÃ³ con Ginny leyendo algo en el salÃ³n.  
  
- Toma. Ya he terminado. Muchas gracias.  
  
- De nada, Â¿algo nuevo?  
  
- No, lo mismo de siempre. Esto es frustrante.  
  
- No creo que dure mucho, tranquilo.  
  
- Creo que eso me asusta aÃºn mÃ¡s, Ginny. - Ginny lo mirÃ³ seria. En eso tenÃ­a razÃ³n, las cosas podÃ­an ir a peor. - Â¿Ron no ha bajado aÃºn?  
  
- Yo no le he visto desde el desayuno.  
  
- Cuando me bajÃ© a por el periÃ³dico me dijo que ya bajaba.  
  
- Bueno, cuando yo bajÃ© dejÃ© a Hermione diciendo que se iba a hablar con Ã©l. - Harry se sentÃ³ al lado en el sofÃ¡ grande al lado de Ginny.  
  
- Entonces tenemos para rato. Â¿QuÃ© lees?  
  
- Nada. TonterÃ­as. Creo que es mejor pasar al periÃ³dico.  
  
- Pues no creo que mejore mucho el tipo de lectura. - Harry sonriÃ³ ante su ocurrencia y se dio cuenta de que Ginny sonreÃ­a tambiÃ©n. Al menos no estaba enfadada con Ã©l.  
  
- Creo que tienes razÃ³n. Pero algunas tonterÃ­as hay que leerlas.  
  
- SÃ­p. Como las lecciones de Snape. - Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reÃ­r otra vez, con ganas.  
  
- Â¿De quÃ© os reÃ­s? - Ron apareciÃ³ seguido de Hermione por la escalera.  
  
- De ti, hermanito - Dijo Ginny mientras cerraba el periÃ³dico y subÃ­a a su habitaciÃ³n.  
  
- Â¡Hey! Oye, Harry, Â¿cÃ³mo quÃ© os estabais riendo de mÃ­?  
  
- No era de ti, Ron. Tu hermana sÃ³lo bromeaba. EstÃ¡s muy susceptible Ãºltimamente con ella, Â¿no?  
  
- Â¿Ãšltimamente?  
  
- Que graciosa, Hermione. VÃ¡monos a jugar un poco de quiddicht, Harry. Â¿Vienes tÃº?  
  
- Bueno, os verÃ© jugar que no me apetece volar ahora.  
  
Â   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Â   
  
Esa noche se parecÃ­a mucho a las demÃ¡s, Harry tampoco podÃ­a dormir. TodavÃ­a no era muy tarde, pero ya se habÃ­an ido todos a dormir. Estaba dando vueltas por la cama y se levanto a mirar por la ventana como tantas veces esa semana. PasÃ³ un buen rato asÃ­, pero no cogÃ­a sueÃ±o, asÃ­ que decidiÃ³ bajar a ver si habÃ­a alguien; la noche anterior se habÃ­a encontrado con los gemelos haciendo pruebas de un caramelo luminoso, que Harry se negÃ³ a probar.  
  
LlegÃ³ abajo y se dio cuenta de que no habÃ­a nadie, ni en el salÃ³n ni en la cocina. Se sentÃ³ en el sofÃ¡ grande y se quedÃ³ mirando las pocas llamas que quedaban en la chimenea que a esta altura del aÃ±o ya no calentaban. Se estaba tan bien en esa casa....  
  
- Â¿No puedes dormir otra vez? - Una voz despertÃ³ a Harry.  
  
- No, Â¿tÃº tampoco? - Harry se apartÃ³ a una esquina del sillÃ³n para dejar sitio a un Ginny cargada con unos pergaminos, unos libros, pluma y tintero.  
  
- No, intentaba hacer deberes o algo, pero no puedo. Te oÃ­ bajar. QuizÃ¡s puedas ayudarme tÃº con esto. - Dijo mientras se sentaba y seÃ±alaba lo que habÃ­a traÃ­do con ella.  
  
- Claro, Â¿quÃ© es?  
  
- Pociones.  
  
- Er... creo que no. No se me dan muy bien.  
  
- A ningÃºn gryffindor se le dan bien, Harry. Por favor, no sÃ© como hacerlo.  
  
- Hermione seguro que sabrÃ¡.  
  
- EstÃ¡ durmiendo. Pero dÃ©jalo, vaya, estÃ¡ claro que no quieres ayudarme, siento haberte molestado. - Ginny comenzÃ³ a coger de nuevo sus cosas y se levanto molesta.  
  
- Â¡Hey, espera! - Harry la agarrÃ³ del brazo. - Yo no he dicho que no quiera ayudarte, sÃ³lo que no sÃ© si te servirÃ¡ de mucho que lo haga.  
  
- Bueno. - Ginny volviÃ³ a sentarse.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© es lo que no entiendes?  
  
- Ã‰sta. Si mezclas todo lo que pone aquÃ­... seguramente explotarÃ¡, Â¿no?  
  
- Hombre, si lo pone en el libro no creo Ginny.  
  
- Pues si juntas sangre de escorpiÃ³n con pus de lagarto australiano y lo calientas lo mÃ¡s normal es que explote.  
  
- Pero el ojo de tritÃ³n triturado anula cualquier reacciÃ³n extraÃ±a, evita el calentamiento excesivo. - Ginny lo miraba entre incrÃ©dula y extasiada. De pronto comenzÃ³ a sonreÃ­r.  
  
- Â¡Es cierto! No habÃ­a caÃ­do en eso.... Que tonta soy.  
  
- Es fÃ¡cil equivocarse.  
  
- Se te dan muy bien las pociones. A Fred y a George les habÃ­a dicho el mismo problema esta tarde y no lo han sabido solucionar.  
  
- No les he visto en la cena, Â¿dÃ³nde estÃ¡n?  
  
- TenÃ­an una cita. - Ginny soltÃ³ una sonrisita. - En el callejÃ³n Diagon.  
  
- Â¿Con quiÃ©n?  
  
- Creo que con Angelina y Alicia, o Katie, no estoy muy segura.  
  
- Â¿Y eso?  
  
- Bueno, no es que me lo hayan dicho. Pero les conozco. Y no es la primera vez que quedan. Se creen que no me entero o algo.  
  
- Vaya, yo sÃ­ que no sabÃ­a nada.  
  
- Ni tÃº ni nadie por lo que creo. SÃ© que Fred ha quedado con Angelina.  
  
- SÃ­, despuÃ©s de lo del baile del aÃ±o pasado....  
  
- Eso creo. Lo que no estoy segura es con quien ha quedado George. SÃ© que es con una de las dos, pero no sÃ© cuÃ¡l puede ser.  
  
- Yo tampoco. Pero ya siento curiosidad. MaÃ±ana se lo pregunto.  
  
- Oye, yo no te he dicho nada, Â¿eh? Pero de todas maneras aun no han vuelto, asÃ­ que se lo podrÃ¡s preguntar cuando lleguen, que aÃºn seguirÃ¡s despierto.  
  
- Vaya, que convencida estÃ¡s.  
  
- Han matado a otro, Harry. Y si normalmente te cuesta dormir....  
  
- Tienes razÃ³n. No he podido pegar ojo ni creo que pueda. - Se hizo un silencio extraÃ±o entre los dos. Sin embargo, no resultaba incÃ³modo. - Oye, Â¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
- Claro, Â¿quÃ©?  
  
- Esta maÃ±ana dijiste algo asÃ­ como que un muerto mÃ¡s, un odio mÃ¡s. Â¿QuÃ© significa?  
  
- Nada, una tonterÃ­a. Es que me deprime toda esta situaciÃ³n. Es todo tan raro.  
  
- Te entiendo.  
  
- Cada vez que se mata a alguien, ..., la gente que habÃ­a a su alrededor genera odio. Al segundo que mataron lo conocÃ­amos, Â¿no te lo ha dicho mi padre?  
  
- No, ni Ron. - Harry se fijÃ³ en Ginny. Estaba como una niÃ±a pequeÃ±a balanceÃ¡ndose de adelante a atrÃ¡s con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas.  
  
- Era un conocido de mi padre. Nosotros lo habÃ­amos visto poco. Pero te impacta. Mis padres fueron a ver a su familia. Todos estabamos muy impactados. Te sientes impotente, no puedes hacer nada y parece que nadie quiere hacerlo. Eso enfada mucho. Genera odio.  
  
- CrÃ©eme que lo entiendo.  
  
- Tu te has pasado la vida odiando, Â¿no?  
  
- No. Al principio porque no sabÃ­a nada. Hasta que lleguÃ© a Hogwarts mi vida era muy diferente. Luego estaba tan feliz de todo lo que tenÃ­a que no me dejaba ganar. De vez en cuando, caigo en Ã©l, pero no quiero. No quiero odiar a nadie mÃ¡s que a Voldemort.  
  
- Eso es precisamente lo que Ã©l quiere. Y por eso consigue mÃ¡s poder.  
  
- No quiero darle oportunidad, pero no es fÃ¡cil.  
  
- No sÃ©.... Nunca he sabido muy bien como vivÃ­as antes de Hogwarts. Â¿Tan malos son tus tÃ­os?  
  
- Â¿Malos? No. Crueles si acaso. - Harry entonces relatÃ³ sus primeros once aÃ±os a la chica, que lo miraba y escuchaba sin perder detalle. ComenzÃ³ por lo que sabÃ­a de su nacimiento y sus padres, de cÃ³mo murieron y como Voldemort le dejÃ³ la seÃ±al en la frente. Como llegÃ³ a casa de los Dursleys, su padrino, Hagrid, sus tÃ­os y su primo, su escuela, cÃ³mo se enterÃ³ de que era mago. Pasada una media hora, Harry se dio cuenta de que su vida habÃ­a sido realmente complicada. Ginny lo escuchaba con atenciÃ³n haciendo sÃ³lo pequeÃ±as interrupciones para preguntar o afirmar algunas cosas. Harry agradeciÃ³ que lo escuchara. Nunca habÃ­a contado su vida de un golpe, y soltarlo todo seguido le estaba ayudando. Se dio cuenta de que realmente lo necesitaba.  
  
- El resto ya lo sabes, Â¿tÃº hermano te habrÃ¡ contado algo, no?  
  
- SÃ­, algo. Y tu segundo curso no hace falta que me lo cuentes, que me acuerdo muy bien. - Harry sonriÃ³ mientras miraba a la chica. Era curioso estar tan relajado con alguien a quien casi no conocÃ­a hacÃ­a un mes y en la situaciÃ³n en la que estaban las cosas en el mundo. AgradeciÃ³ sobre todo que Ginny no se pusiera tan colorada como antes cada vez que Ã©l le hablaba; aunque esto le creaba una especie de extraÃ±eza, de no saber porquÃ© eso habÃ­a cambiado.  
  
ExtraÃ±amente, la conversaciÃ³n se fue alargando hablando de Hogwarts, de los compaÃ±eros de Ginny, de los profesores, de Ron, de los padres de Ginny, de Hermione,  
  
- Pues yo creo que le gusta mi hermano, diga lo que diga.  
  
- Si el problema es que cuando se trata de tu hermano no habla, discute. El aÃ±o pasado fue horrible, en serio.  
  
- Mi hermano tambiÃ©n estÃ¡ siempre discutiendo sobre ella, pero luego se buscan todo el rato. Se van a hablar por ahÃ­ y eso.  
  
- Â¿TambiÃ©n lo has notado? Desde que hemos llegado aquÃ­, se van a hablar a solas. No es que me hayan dicho que no vaya, pero no me apetece oÃ­rles discutir que es mayoritariamente lo que hacen.  
  
- Ron es increÃ­ble.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© le pasa a nuestro hermano? - Los gemelos acababan de aparecer en las pocas llamas que acababan de aumentar de tamaÃ±o.  
  
- Si que venÃ­s tarde vosotros dos.  
  
- No nos eches la bronca tÃº tambiÃ©n, Ginny, que ya tendremos que aguantar a mamÃ¡ maÃ±ana. - George ponÃ­a cara de cansancio.  
  
- Y... Â¿dÃ³nde andabais?. - PreguntÃ³ Harry con cara de pÃ­caro.  
  
- En el callejÃ³n Diagon. - ContestÃ³ George.  
  
- Â¿Con quiÃ©n?  
  
- Harry, - Fred se acercÃ³ a Harry con la cara muy seria - digÃ¡moslo de este modo: tÃº no nos preguntas con quien estabamos hasta ahora y nosotros no te preguntamos que haces a las mismas horas con mi hermana pequeÃ±a en el salÃ³n de nuestra casa. Â¿Vale?  
  
- Bueno, yo....  
  
- No queremos saberlo, Harry. Nos vamos a dormir, buenas noches. Vamos, Fred.  
  
- SÃ­. Hasta maÃ±ana.  
  
- Hasta luego.  
  
- Vaya, si que venÃ­an mosqueados. MaÃ±ana les caerÃ¡ una buena bronca de mi madre.  
  
- SÃ­. Oye, Â¿y tÃº quÃ© hiciste el otro dÃ­a con Colin? - Harry mirÃ³ a Ginny que se ponÃ­a roja en ese momento.  
  
- Nada, fuimos al callejÃ³n Diagon tambiÃ©n.  
  
- No sabÃ­a que erais amigos.  
  
- Estamos en el mismo curso y en la misma casa, nos pasamos el dÃ­a juntos.  
  
- Bueno, sÃ­, es lÃ³gico.  
  
- Claro que es lÃ³gico, es mi hermano el que no se entera.  
  
- Se enfadÃ³ porque sÃ³lo ibas con Ã©l y con nadie mÃ¡s, no porque fueras con un amigo.  
  
- .... Bueno, Colin me dijo ese dÃ­a que le gustaba. - A Harry se le pusieron los ojos como platos, nunca hubiera pensado en esos dos como pareja. - Fue muy extraÃ±o.  
  
- Â¿Y... y quÃ© pasÃ³?  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© pasÃ³ de quÃ©?  
  
- Pues ... eso.  
  
- Eso nada. No supe que decirle, me quedÃ© muda. Se lo tomÃ³ como un no, y se puso muy triste. Yo no querÃ­a verle asÃ­, asÃ­ que, cuando nos Ã­bamos a despedir, le dije que nos quedÃ¡ramos como amigos, que a mi me caÃ­a muy bien que era muy simpÃ¡tico y muy guapo. Parece que al menos se fue contento a casa. Pero fue embarazoso. Nunca le habÃ­a gustado a un chico. Â¡Ah! Â¿Y yo por quÃ© te estoy contando esto a ti?  
  
- Bueno, yo he preguntado. Es lÃ³gico que pregunte por la vida de una amiga, Â¿no?  
  
- ... Amiga... sÃ­, es lÃ³gico. Te agradezco que te preocupes sin juzgarme como hacen todos, Harry. Mis hermanos se creen que tienen voto sobre lo que hago, y mis padres no paran de darme consejos. Tengo ocho personas pendientes de todo lo que hago. Es agobiante.  
  
- Al menos tienes a alguien, Ginny.  
  
- Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.  
  
- Da igual, no lo has hecho aposta. Una cosa, Â¿ya no estÃ¡s peleada con tus hermanos?  
  
- Â¿Con Fred y George? No, se disculparon el otro dÃ­a.  
  
- Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que les hablas.  
  
- No te enteras de nada, Â¿eh, Harry? - Ginny sonriÃ³ y Harry la acompaÃ±Ã³.  
  
Â   
  
La noche pasaba, pero ni Ginny ni Harry parecÃ­an dispuestos a irse a acostar, ni parecÃ­an tener sueÃ±o tan siquiera.  
  
- Me quiero rizar un poco el pelo.  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ©? A mÃ­ me gusta como lo tienes.  
  
- Me gusta rizado, no tan liso. Como el tuyo, que parece que estÃ¡ loco.  
  
- No lo tienes liso, lo tienes ondulado. Â¿Ves? - dijo Harry acercÃ¡ndose y tocando el pelo de Ginny allÃ­ donde veÃ­a una - aquÃ­ y aquÃ­, y aquÃ­ tambiÃ©n.  
  
- Bueno, pero no me vale, quiero mÃ¡s.  
  
- Â¡Que ambiciosa!  
  
- Hermione me ha dicho que me va a echar espuma.  
  
- Ah. .... Â¿Espuma de quÃ©?  
  
- Es un invento muggle. Te lo hechas en el pelo y por lo visto se riza.  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© no te haces un simple hechizo rizador?  
  
- Hermione dice que asÃ­ queda mejor, no sÃ©.  
  
- Mi tÃ­o usa espuma muggle. Se la pone en la cara y luego se afeita, para quitarse los pelos de la cara.  
  
- Pues esa debe ser, servirÃ¡ para varias cosas. QuizÃ¡s riza el pelo para que sea mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil afeitarlo.  
  
- Supongo.  
  
- Me pregunto si fue eso lo que usÃ³ el aÃ±o pasado para hacerse ese peinado en el baile...  
  
- Pues lo mismo, no lo sÃ©. Estaba muy guapa esa vez, Â¿verdad? - Ginny lo mirÃ³ directamente a los ojos; a estas alturas de la noche ya estaban los dos sin los zapatos con los pies encima del sillÃ³n y de frente ambos.  
  
- Â¿Hum? Â¿A ti te gusta Hermione, Harry?  
  
- Â¿Eh? Yo no he dicho eso.  
  
- No hace falta, se te ve en la cara.  
  
- SerÃ¡ que ya no ves del sueÃ±o. Hermione es mi amiga, sÃ³lo comentaba una realidad. Si tu hermano tambiÃ©n hubiera ido al baile arreglado...  
  
- Â¿Hubieses dicho que Ron estaba guapo? - Ginny volviÃ³ a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del sofÃ¡ mientras miraba divertida a Harry.  
  
- Er... bueno, dicho asÃ­ suena un poco extraÃ±o.  
  
- Jajaja. Que conste que yo no he dicho nada.  
  
- Â¿Sabes que eres una chica muy graciosilla, Ginny.  
  
- Sip.  
  
- No hubiera imaginado que fueras asÃ­; el aÃ±o pasado, casi ni me hablabas.  
  
- SÃ­, bueno.... Las cosas cambian, Harry. - dijo Ginny apartando la mirada.  
  
- Aunque algunas no siempre para mejor.  
  
- Â¡Vaya! Â¿Hubieras preferido que siguiera sin hablarte?  
  
- Â¿Eh? No, no querÃ­a decir eso, perdona. Estaba pensando en todo lo que pasÃ³ el aÃ±o pasado.  
  
- CreÃ­ que ya habÃ­amos dejado claro que no era culpa tuya, Harry.  
  
- Ya lo sÃ©, Ginny. Pero cuesta pensarlo. Es todo tan difÃ­cil.  
  
El silencio les cogiÃ³ de nuevo durante unos minutos. Ginny jugeteaba con la goma de su calcetÃ­n en el que parecÃ­a muy interesada, sin saber quÃ© decir. Harry levantÃ³ la vista extraÃ±ado de que la chica no supiera que decir sobre el tema, teniendo en cuenta los Ãºltimos dÃ­as. La luz de la escasa luna entraba por la ventana y daba directamente sobre el cabello de Ginny, alumbrando parte de su cara; las llamas de la chimenea se habÃ­an consumido finalmente y tan sÃ³lo quedaba el color de unas pocas brasas. A pesar de lo poco que se veÃ­a la cara de Ginny, Harry pudo notar la cara tan seria que tenÃ­a en ese momento. Desde que la conocÃ­a, Ginny habÃ­a sido la hermana pequeÃ±a de Ron, una niÃ±a un aÃ±o mÃ¡s pequeÃ±a que Ã©l que, incomprensiblemente, tenÃ­a algÃºn tipo de sentimiento por Ã©l. Aunque esto no era tan difÃ­cil de entender si sabias que Ã©l era Harry Potter, el gran Harry Potter, al que todos admiraban antes de conocerlo. Al principio, pensÃ³ que Ginny era igual que todos esos que se habÃ­a ido encontrando por ahÃ­, pero Ginny siempre andaba rondando cerca, no era una admiraciÃ³n como la de Colin, que no le dejaba en paz, o como muchos otros que le andaban preguntando cosas sobre su vida siempre, ni como esos que se le quedaban mirando son atreverse a hablar con Ã©l. Ginny siempre habÃ­a estado por ahÃ­, mirÃ¡ndole y enrojeciÃ©ndose. Por mucho que dijera ella que las cosas cambian, costaba mucho relacionar la niÃ±a tÃ­mida que habÃ­a sido, con la chica que ahora Harry tenÃ­a delante; antes era mÃ¡s gordita, mÃ¡s parecida a lo que hubieran sido Fres o George con su edad que lo que fue Ron, su pelo estaba mÃ¡s corto y menos cuidado, sus mejillas parecÃ­an tener un rojo permanente, era la mÃ¡s bajita de sus hermanos y su cuerpo, bueno, antes era un cuerpo de una niÃ±a de once aÃ±os, y ahora no; ahora ya no se notaba que alguna vez hubiera sido mÃ¡s gordita, el pelo le llegaba mÃ¡s debajo de los hombros, se sonrojaba menos, al menos delante de Harry, y, aunque seguÃ­a siendo la mÃ¡s bajita de sus hermanos, habÃ­a alcanzado ya la altura de Harry, sino la habÃ­a superado.  
  
Harry se espavilo de pronto. SacudiÃ³ la cabeza, se incorporÃ³ un poco y se dedicÃ³ a mirar al suelo. Â¿QuÃ© hacÃ­a Ã©l pensando asÃ­ en Ginny? Y, sobre todo, Â¿quÃ© hacÃ­a Ã©l mirando y analizando asÃ­ el cuerpo de Ginny? Si sus hermanos se enterasen de seguro mataban a Harry, sobre todo Ron. Vaya.  
  
- Las cosas se estan complicando por momentos, Â¿crees que podamos terminar en Hogwarts?  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿Eh? Â¿Perdona?  
  
- Â¿Que si crees que podamos terminar los cursos que nos quedan en Hogwarts?  
  
- Bueno, sÃ­, eso espero.  
  
- SÃ­, yo tambiÃ©n. Bueno, creo que es hora de irse a acostar, sino maÃ±ana no nos levantamos. - Ginny se levantÃ³ del sofÃ¡ y se estirÃ³ un poco; llevaba tanto tiempo sentada que se le habÃ­an entumecido los mÃºsculos. - Encantada de hablar contigo, Harry. Y gracias de nuevo por ayudarme. - Dijo mientras cogÃ­a de nuevo todos los libros.  
  
- De nada por lo de los deberes. - Ginny le sonriÃ³ y saliÃ³ hacia la escalera. - Pero las gracias por la conversaciÃ³n te las he de dar yo. - Harry respondiÃ³ a la sonrisa de Ginny con una propia, que hizo enrojecer a Ginny.  
  
- Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
- Buenas noches, Ginny. - La chica subiÃ³ las escaleras y no fue mucho el tiempo en que tardÃ³ Harry en hacer lo mismo.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Â   
  
Cuarto capÃ­tulo terminado, ya sÃ© que me enrollo mÃ¡s que las persianas, me parece que este va a ser un fanfic muy largo.  
  
El amarillo es el periÃ³dico (Â¿por quÃ© siempre doy explicaciones estÃºpidas?)  
  
Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a A href="mailto:Jara_a4@hispavista.comJara_A4/A  
  
a href="http://www.galeon.com/jara_a4"Oxigen Land/A 


	5. Sirius

Bueno, yo sigo a lo mÃ­o. AquÃ­ voy mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido y los fic estÃ¡n menos mirados que las versiones que luego pongo en mi pÃ¡gina, que se actualiza cada mÃ¡s tiempo. De todas maneras mandarÃ© ya alguno de los que parecen mÃ¡s gustar por aquÃ­, esto es, mÃ¡s cortos y mÃ¡s rÃ¡pidos.  
  
Otra cuestiÃ³n, Â¿alguien sabe para cuando el quinto libro? DecÃ­an que para junio pero ahora oÃ­ que lo iban a dejar hasta que se estrenara la segunda pelÃ­cula. Eso no mola :'-(  
  
  
  
Magia  
  
Â   
  
CapÃ­tulo 5: Sirius  
  
Â   
  
- Â¡Ha... HARRY!  
  
El dÃ­a siguiente, domingo, estaba siendo un dÃ­a normal. Harry habÃ­a dormido durante parte de la maÃ±ana. Estaba tumbado sobre su cama mientras leÃ­a El Profeta, cuando oyÃ³ el grito de la seÃ±ora Weasley. Se levantÃ³ deprisa; si la seÃ±ora Weasley gritaba asÃ­, es que algo habÃ­a pasado. BajÃ³ corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegÃ³ abajo, se quedÃ³ de piedra, igual que estaban todos los presentes.  
  
- Â¡SIRIUS! - GritÃ³ mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, feliz.  
  
- Â¡Hey! Ten cuidado, muchacho. Ya no eres un niÃ±o y pesas. Me vas a tirar.  
  
- Perdona. - Dijo Harry mientras lo soltaba un poco. - Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­? Â¿CuÃ¡ndo has llegado?  
  
- He venido a verte, acabo de llegar. Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡s, Harry?  
  
- Â¡Muy bien! Contento de verte. Â¿Has visto a Lupin, a Dumbledore, a Hagrid? Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡n todos?  
  
- Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo. Primero, quisiera beber un poco de agua, sino es molestia. - Dijo mientras soltaba a Harry y miraba suplicante a la seÃ±ora Weasley.  
  
- Cla... claro. Ahora mismo, seÃ±or Black, ya vamos a comer de todas maneras en poco. - La seÃ±ora Weasley saliÃ³ hacia la cocina. Harry se fijÃ³ en los que quedaban en la sala en ese momento; Ron y Hermione parecÃ­an muy contentos al igual que Ã©l, Ginny no parecÃ­a tampoco muy sorprendida, cosa que sorprendiÃ³ a su vez a Harry, Fred y George estaban con la boca abierta, pero sin saber quÃ© decir por primera vez en lo que Harry recordaba. El seÃ±or Weasley apareciÃ³ seguido por Percy por la puerta de la cocina desde el jardÃ­n en ese momento.  
  
- Bienvenido, Black.  
  
- Hola, gracias, Arthur.  
  
- Quiero hacer constar el echo de que, aunque haya un permiso de Dumbledore por medio, no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con esto. - Percy se mantenÃ­a serio y con los brazos cruzados mientras decÃ­a esto.  
  
- Â¡CÃ¡llate, Percy! - dijo Ginny mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina, adonde la siguieron los demÃ¡s.  
  
- Vaya, - dijo Sirius mientras dejaba pasar delante a Harry. - Tiene carÃ¡cter.  
  
- No sabes tÃº cuanto. - AÃ±adiÃ³ su ahijado con una sonrisa.  
  
Â   
  
La comida pasÃ³ tranquila a pesar de la tensiÃ³n que producÃ­a el echo de tener a Sirius allÃ­. Ã‰ste tuvo que explicar porquÃ© lo habÃ­an encerrado y toda la historia, aunque se negÃ³ a explicar porquÃ© se convertÃ­a en perro. Con la charla, pareciÃ³ que los gemelos e incluso la seÃ±ora Weasley se fueron relajando; sin embargo, no asÃ­ Percy, y aun incluso el seÃ±or Weasley parecÃ­a un poco tenso.  
  
- Â¿CuÃ¡ndo me mandaste la nota estabas en Inglaterra?  
  
- SÃ­, estaba llegando a Hogwarts. Perdona por no haberte contado mas, pero bueno....  
  
- SÃ­, vale, deja.  
  
- Fui a hablar con Dumbledore. Snape y yo tuvimos unos problemas en la misiÃ³n que nos encargÃ³.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo van las cosas, Black? Â¿Se sabe algo mas de ... "eso"?  
  
- SÃ­, Arthur. Ya estÃ¡n reunidos. Veremos que pasa a partir de ahora.  
  
La comida siguiÃ³ tranquilamente. Estas conversaciones, extraÃ±amente familiares, le hicieron darse cuenta a Harry del trato extraÃ±o que mantenÃ­an Sirius y el seÃ±or Weasley; mientras el primero llamaba al segundo por su nombre de pila, el segundo llamaba al primero por su apellido, sin el "seÃ±or" delante. QuizÃ¡s se conocieran de antes. TendrÃ­a que preguntÃ¡rselo.  
  
Â   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Â   
  
DespuÃ©s de comer, Sirius pidiÃ³ permiso para echar una pequeÃ±a siesta, ya que habÃ­a hecho casi todo el camino a pÃ­e, como perro, y se encontraba cansado. Harry cediÃ³ su cama.  
  
Horas despuÃ©s, Ron y Harry aÃºn se encontraban excitadÃ­simos por la visita de Sirius. Mientras jugaban al ajedrez mÃ¡gico, apenas podÃ­an dejar de hablar de Ã©l.  
  
- Â¡Chicos! Ayudad a los gemelos a degnomizar el jardÃ­n, por favor.  
  
- De acuerdo, mamÃ¡. Dejemos el tablero asÃ­, nadie lo tocarÃ¡, ya seguiremos mÃ¡s tarde.  
  
- De acuerdo - Se dirigieron entonces hacia la puerta de la cocina para recibir las Ãºltimas ordenes de la seÃ±ora Weasley cuando de repente Ron gritÃ³:  
  
- Â¡Cuidado!  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©...? - SegÃºn Harry se giraba a ver, una cabeza pelirroja se chocaba contra su pecho.  
  
- Â¡Ay! - Ginny levantÃ³ la cabeza para ver contra quÃ© habÃ­a chocado. - Er... hola.  
  
- Â¿TenÃ­as prisa? - Harry observÃ³ algo raro en la chica, aparte de sus ojos asustados.  
  
- Lo siento. Iba mirando atrÃ¡s. Hermione me estÃ¡ persiguiendo.  
  
- Â¿Por?  
  
- Â¡GINNY! Â¡VUELVE AQUÃ 


	6. Ron

Tarde un poco no? :P Bueno, un poco bastante. Contestaciones a reviews:

Rosemon: Gracias :). Ya veré lo que hago :P.

Urraka Mayor: Gracias. A mí también me gusta Harry/Ginny, pero también las demás :S.

Danae Weasley: Gracias. No creo haberle cambiado la personalidad a Ginny, solo que ella, bueno, todavía no ha hablado mucho que digamos, pero cuando habla tiene un carácter parecido al de sus hermanos. El problema es que como nosotros vemos la historia desde el punto de vista de Harry, y delante de él ella no habla... pues eso. Oye, MUCHAS GRACIAS por lo de la línea :), jo, que cumplido. :$

Lucil: Gracias, :P me retrasé un poco , no?

****

Magia

****

Capítulo 6: Ron

El día siguiente, Harry se levantó contento. Sirius estaba aún en casa y podría hablar más con él. Pero, ¿cuánto se quedaría? Su respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar, cuando estaba ya llegando al final de las escaleras oyó a Sirius hablar con alguien en la cocina.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Yo no pertenezco a eso. Y además, ¿se te olvida que estoy así como fugado?

- No Sirius, no lo olvido, pero eso no importa ahora mismo. Lo que importa es Voldemort, y tú tienes mucho que ver en todo esto, como persona, como amigo de Potter, como mago que eres y como soldado de Merlín. - Harry reconoció a través de la puerta la voz de Dumbledore.

- ¿Soldado de Merlín? Black, ¿qué significa que seas tú un soldado? No tenía ni idea de eso. - El señor Weasley parecía alterado en el momento en el que Harry cruzaba la puerta de entrada a la cocina. - No puedo creer que nadie me dijera nada al respecto... ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, yo me desperté y...

- ¿Qué has oído, Harry?

- Nada, Sirius.

- No me mientas, muchacho.

- De verdad, sólo no sé que de un soldado. Oí hablar a Dumbledore, pero no entendí nada de lo que decíais hasta que crucé la puerta. - Sirius se fue acercando lentamente hacia su ahijado, puso su mano en el hombro de Harry mientras sonreía y se acercó a su oído, para que nadie pudiera oírlo.

- Eres igual que tu padre, Harry. No puedes engañarme.

- Sirius, yo...

- Vaya, Harry. ¿No vas a saludar a tu director? - dijo la cabeza de Dumbledore desde la chimenea.

- ¡Ah! Sí, lo siento señor. Buenos días.

- Buenos día Harry. Es agradable ver que te encuentras bien. Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar vuestra chimenea libre. No quiero importunar, y como aún no he desayunado...

- Er... Albus, ¿quisieras una tortita de las que prepara mi mujer? Las acaba de preparar para los muchachos, no creo que le moleste que tomemos una.

- Bueno, es que no quiero molestar, ¿sabes?

- No es molestia. - El señor Weasley se volvió y cogió una de las tortitas que aguardaban en un plato con un trapo y se lo dirigió hacia la cabeza en el fuego. Mientras Dumbledore no paraba de agradecer, Harry no puedo dejar de notar la cara de preocupación de Sirius.

- He de irme hoy mismo. - Sirius sorprendió a todos en pleno desayuno con esto. Aunque Harry ya se lo esperaba.

- ¿Por qué, señor Black, algún problema?

- No, tranquila señora Weasley, simplemente ha surgido algo, y no puedo quedarme más tiempo, además, es peligroso para ustedes que yo permanezca más tiempo aquí.

- Eso ha sido peligroso desde el principio. - Varias miradas de odio, incluyendo por supuesto la de Harry, se volvieron hacia Percy. Pero sólo Ginny fue capaz de expresar lo que la mayoría sentía en ese momento.

- ¡Cállate, Percy! - Sirius sonrió y siguió comiendo, los demás hicieron lo mismo, sólo Harry parecía tener una sensación extraña en el interior.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Cuídate, Harry. Te mandaré una lechuza en cuanto pueda.

- Sí, gracias Sirius. Ten cuidado. - Sirius sonrió a su ahijado y echó una última mirada a los Weasley, después se convertía en perro ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Harry se quedó observando el punto donde Sirius había desaparecido de la vista un tiempo después incluso de que el último de los Weasley se fuera de nuevo hacia dentro de la casa. Habían sido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo...; su padrino le había contado tantas cosas..., y todas aquellas conversaciones se reproducían ahora en su mente con toda claridad; todo desde que había llegado su padrino. En ese momento, Harry recordó algo, algo importante que había olvidado por las conversaciones con su padrino y todo el ajetreo en la casa de los Weasley. Se separó del marco de la puerta en el que estaba apoyado y entró aceleradamente en casa de los Weasley. En el salón, encontró lo que buscaba.

- ¡GINNY!

- ¿Qué querías, Harry? Iba a subir a mi habitación.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Sobre?

- Sirius. - Ginny apartó la mirada de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Por qué lo sabías? - Ginny lo miró de nuevo por un momento. Harry notó como la chica comenzaba a enrojecerse. Pero enseguida volvió a girar la cabeza, y comenzó a andar lentamente hacia su habitación. - ¿Te lo dijeron tus padres o quién?

- Yo no sé nada. No sé de que me estás hablando, Harry. - Comenzó a acelerar el paso, justo en el momento en el que Harry la cogió por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí para detenerla. Los dos quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

- ¡GYNNY, no me mientas!

- ¡Que tierno! - Fred y George bajaban en ese momento las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

- ¡Una pelea de enamorados! - Harry soltó instintivamente el brazo de Ginny y ambos apartaron la mirada.

- No se metan en lo que no les importa.

- Pero Ginny, eres nuestra hermana. Tenemos que cuidarte. Compréndelo.

- De todas formas deberían de tener cuidado con las peleas en público. Ron podría enterarse de esto....

- ... y sería terrible. - Los gemelos entraron entre risas en la cocina. Ginny aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo hacia su habitación, escaleras arriba.

- ¡GINNY! - El grito de Harry la dejó parada en plena subida. No avanzaba, pero tampoco se daba la vuelta para ver a Harry. - Yo... sólo quiero saber... bueno, ¡aun espero una respuesta!

- Harry - comenzó la chica aparentemente tranquila - te he estado observando durante años, ¿no pretenderías que me dedicara sólo a mirar, no? - A pesar de estar de espaldas, Harry pudo notar que el color de Ginny subía a uno más rojo.

- ... yo....

- Da igual, Harry. Tengo prisa. - Ginny comenzó de nuevo la marcha hacia su habitación aún con más prisa que antes.

Pasó un rato antes de que Harry decidiera subir él también a la habitación de Ron. De algún modo, no quería encontrarse con Ginny de nuevo. Había sido una situación un tanto extraña, Ginny nunca le había hablado de "eso", y "eso" era algo que él trataba de evitar ver. Harry sabía que le gustaba a Ginny, bueno, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta. El problema es que nunca le había hecho mucho caso a que él la gustara porque tan siquiera hablaba con ella. Era divertido tener a alguien mirándote y poniéndose roja, aunque a veces también molesto. Pero ahora era diferente. Antes era una niña, hermana de Ron, que lo miraba y se sonrojaba. Ahora era algo así como una amiga la que acababa de declarar que durante años lo ha estado mirando y observando, y, según había dicho, algo más también. ¿Qué es lo que sabría Ginny? ¿Hasta dónde habría llegado su curiosidad por Harry? ¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que sabía antes? Bueno, eso estaba claro. Desde luego, aun sentía vergüenza al hablar con Harry, sino no se habría puesto como se puso.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Harry mientras subía la escalera. Sin embargo, algo lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad de sus actos. Al pasar por la puerta de Ginny, la oyó llorar, y él tenía la culpa de eso. La verdad es que había sido un tanto rudo con ella, no tenía porque haberla gritado así. Era importante saber porque ella parecía saber lo de Sirius, y aún ahora había que saber cuánto sabía, pero no tenía que haberla tratado así. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tenía la extraña sensación de que todo lo que había conseguido avanzar en su amistad con Ginny en esos primeros días en La Madriguera los acababa de echar por tierra.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuatro días después de que se marchara Sirius, Harry aun no había conseguido disculparse con Ginny por su rudeza, y ya no estaba tan convencido de que tuviera que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo él sólo quería saber, no era culpa suya si le gustaba o no a Ginny. Poco a poco este pensamiento se iba apoderando de los pensamientos de Harry y de las primeras intenciones de disculparse e intentar volver a hablar con ella como los días anteriores, había pasado a esa segunda idea. De echo, ni Harry había vuelto a hablar con Ginny ni viceversa. La situación entre ambos, al igual que las miradas, se iban tensando cada vez más.

En esos pensamientos se encontraba de nuevo Harry mientras se preparaban para ir al Callejón Diagon. Aunque aún quedaban veintiún días para ir a Hogwarts, la señora Weasley había insistido mucho en que debían de salir a comprar las cosas ya, ya que no se sabía como podrían estar las cosas mañana, como ella misma decía.

Poco después, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, los gemelos y la señora Weasley llegaban a la chimenea de una de las tiendas del callejón. Dedicaron casi toda la mañana a hacer las compras. La señora Weasley insistió mucho en que fueran todo juntos aunque los gemelos desaparecieron un par de veces. Y poco después de comprar el último libro, cuando ya creían que iban a casa, descubrieron porqué.

- ¡Bill!¡Charlie! - Ginny gritaba muy emocionada mientras se dirigía a sus hermanos y los abrazaba. El resto de los Weasleys la siguió mientras Hermione y Harry se quedaban a más distancia.

- ¡Hey chicos! Como me alegro de veros. ¿Qué habéis inventado últimamente, chicos? Tú, Ron, ¿cómo vas? Estás mucho más alto. Vaya, Ginny, como has crecido, ¿ya tienes novio o algo?.

- ¡Bill!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué he dicho? ¿Por qué me miras así, Ron?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle si tiene novio?, aun es muy pequeña.

- No te preocupes, Bill, es una reacción que Ron tiene mucho últimamente. - Añadieron los gemelos sonriendo.

- Si dejaseis de decir tonterías...

- ¡Vaya! ¿así que soy una tontería?

- No Ginny, yo no dije eso, lo que dije es que es una tontería pensar en que tú pudieras salir con chicos.

La cara de dolor de Ginny en ese momento Harry no se la había visto nunca, ni tan siquiera fue capaz de contestar a su hermano, simplemente se le quedó ahí mirando mientras el resto de sus hermanos y su madre no sabían que decir y tan sólo los miraban a ambos. Hermione trató de poner paz.

- Eh... chicos, ¿por qué no vamos a tomarnos un helado y nos contáis que hacéis en Inglaterra de nuevo?

- Sí, creo que va a ser lo mejor - añadió la señora Weasley abriendo el camino, los demás la siguieron lentamente. Sin embargo, ni Ron ni Ginny parecían dispuestos a moverse. Harry trató de arreglar las cosas.

- Ginny, yo no creo que Ron intentase... - Ginny se giró hacia él y lo miró desafiante.

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! - Se giró de nuevo y alcanzó a la carrera a su madre, adelantando a todos sus hermanos y a Hermione que se habían quedado paralizados al oír el grito de Ginny, y sobre todo a quien se lo daba.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Charlie añadiera un simple - vaya -. Y continuara la marcha detrás de su madre, los demás lo siguieron.

Pasaron cerca de una hora hablando con Charlie y Bill en la heladería. Les preguntaron en varias ocasiones porqué estaban allí, pero sólo contestaron que era una visita corta, que no les daría ni tiempo a ir a casa y que ahora se iban a pasar por el ministerio para saludar a Percy y a su padre. Poco después, la señora Weasley les dijo a los gemelos que acompañaran a los demás a la chimenea para volver a casa, que ella se quedaría con Charlie y Bill un poco más. Harry tenía la extraña intuición mientras se alejaban hacia la chimenea de que esa no era una simple visita de cortesía.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar atrás. La señora Weasley se había juntado más a sus hijos, como tratando de que nadie oyera lo que decía. 

- Harry, ¿qué te ha pasado con mi hermana? - Ron y Hermione se habían quedado retrasados al ver a Harry pararse.

- Nada, ¿por?

- Por lo que ha pasado antes y porque te mira con cara de odio.

- Más que de odio es de amargura.

- Bueno, Hermione, pero lo mira con cara rara, ¿no?

- No me ha pasado nada con ella.

- Bueno, pues no lo parece. Me sorprende que tú te hayas dado cuenta, Ron.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, normalmente no te fijas en esas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Bueno, esas cosas.

- No te entiendo Hermione.

- ¡¿Es qué no os podéis vosotros ocupar de vuestras propias peleas?!

- O sea, que te has peleado con ella

- Yo no he dicho eso, Ron.

- Yo lo he oído.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, sin que sirva de precedente.

- Ya dejad el tema. - Harry siguió a los gemelos y a Ginny que acababan de entrar por la chimenea.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando Harry estaba en La Madriguera le daba la impresión de que el tiempo pasaba más rápidamente que en ningún otro lugar. Habían pasado ya quince días desde que fueran al Callejón Diagon. Con todos los nuevos libros a su disposición, Hermione había comenzado a estudiarlos, con las consiguientes peleas con Ron y Harry por no hacer lo mismo. Pero para alivio de Harry, Hermione había decidido pasar la última semana de vacaciones con sus padres, así que el día anterior se había marchado. En menos de una semana, estarían ya todos camino de Hogwarts. Los gemelos por última vez. Y ellos por quinta. Un quinto curso en Hogwarts con Voldemort acechando no podía ser nada bueno, pero no es que los demás cursos de Harry hubieran resultado buenos de todas maneras, siempre había algo raro en sus cursos en Howgarts.

Harry estaba terminando de atar a la pata de la lechuza la carta para Hagrig, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Mamá dice que bajes a comer.

- ¡Ah, Ginny! Que susto me habías dado. Espera un momento porque tengo que mandarle una carta a Hagrig, hace mucho que no me escribe ni contesta y estoy preocupa...

- No me importa. Sólo baja.- La chica salió con un portazo similar al anterior.

- Estamos de buen humor hoy, ¿eh? - Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho desde el Callejón Diagon entre Harry y Ginny. De hecho, últimamente, a Harry le recordaba más al tipo de relación amistosa que tenían Ron y Hermione. Sacó a la lechuza y bajó para comer. No le gustaba esta situación con Ginny, pero ella estaba exagerando las cosas y no iba a ser él el que la pidiera perdón.

- ¡Harry! Mira lo que me han mandado hoy. - Ron se encontraba sentado a la mesa, con una tela doblada en las manos. Harry la tomó y la desdobló, se encontró con una túnica de gala de color rojo oscuro casi negro, nueva, con remates novísimos en negro y un tacto suave. Harry esbozó una sonrisa, él ya sabía el porqué de esa túnica.

- Vaya, es muy bonita, ¿quién te la ha regalado?

- Pues no lo sé. Venía con una pequeña nota, pero solo pone "de unos amigos". ¿No tendrás nada que ver, no?

- ¿Yo? No, no tengo buen gusto para la ropa.

- Vaya, pues no sé quién será.

- No lo sé - dijo Harry mientras miraba a los gemelos, los cuales le guiñaban un ojo - pero es muy bonita.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Yo se lo digo a mi hermano, que al principio desconfiaba, que si no la quiere puedo hacer unos apaños para que parezca de chica y me la quedo yo, como desconfiaba al principio y todo eso, con la túnica para aquí y para allí, y hace apenas un rato que ha llegado, pero si ya mi madre lo probó y no tiene ningún encantamiento extraño, pues puede usarla, porque de verdad que es muy bonita, aunque quizás el color un poco oscuro, pero seguro que a Ron con su pelo le queda bien... - de pronto Ginny se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban. Se sonrojó un poco, pero luego miró a Harry que la miraba aún más sorprendido y bajó la cabeza roja del todo.

- Vaya, o sea, que la ropa es la única forma de hacerte hablar. - Harry la miraba curioso, había hablado con él, bueno, más o menos, y luego se había sonrojado como en tiempos. Afortunadamente Ron rompió la tensión.

- ¿Creéis que tenga oportunidad de usarla este año? Me encantaría poder estrenarla, espero que haya un baile o algo, aunque la verdad es que lo de bailar y todo eso.... Pero me gustaría poder llevarla.

- Quien sabe hermanito, con lo loco que está Dumblendore lo mismo si hay baile.

- Fred tiene razón, quizás haya uno. - añadió Harry mientras se sentaba a la mesa. - Pero si lo hay... ¿ya sabes lo que te toca, no?

- No, ¿qué?

- Invitar a Hermione. - Harry no pudo contener la risa en ese momento.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Oye, Harry, eso sólo fue...!

- ¡Vaya, hermanito! Así que los rumores se confirman. Quien lo iba a decir.

- Sí, que una chica como Hermione vaya a fijarse en un chico como tú. - Los gemelos no podían parar de reír.

- ¡Harry! Te voy a matar por esto. ¡Y tú, Ginny, deja de reír también!

- Oh, vamos, Ron, cariño, no te pongas así, tus hermanos sólo bromean.

- Pero mamá...

- ¡A RON LE GUSTA HERMIONE!¡A RON LE GUSTA HERMIONE! - Los gemelos no paraban de bailar y cantar por toda la cocina mientras Ron se hundía más y más en su asiento mientras se ponía aún más rojo.

- ¡Harry, te vas a acordar de esta!

- Bueno, Ron, yo sólo decía lo que dijo ella, sí había otro baile se lo tendrías que pedir a ella primero y no como última solución.

- Ya lo sé, lo recuerdo, no tienes que repetírmelo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Harry

- ¿Qué quieres, Ron?

- ¿Estás dormido?

- No - Harry se incorporó un poco en la cama - ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Cómo será la vuelta a Hogwarts?

- No lo sé, Ron, mañana lo sabremos.

- La verdad es que asusta un poco, ¿no?

- Sí, un poco. - Harry notó en la oscuridad que Ron también se incorporaba en la cama.

- Ya somos de quinto. A mi no me parece que hayan pasado ya cinco años.

- Ni a mí.

- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en qué vas a hacer al salir de Hogwarts?

- Prefiero no hacerlo ahora.

- Yo tampoco, parece que nos queda menos.

- Sí, sólo son tres cursos. Hay que aprovecharlos.

- ¿Cómo será este curso?

- Mañana lo sabremos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡RON, HARRY! ¡AQUÍ! - Ron y Harry se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Vieron a una Hermione feliz y dando saltitos para que pudieran verla por encima de la gente. Aun estaban en la parte muggle del andem, por lo que los padres de Hermione se encontraban con ella. Los tres se acercaban rápidamente hacia el grupo de Weasleys y Harry. - ¡Chicos!¿Qué tal están?¿Cómo pasaron el resto del verano?Mirad, papá, mamá, esta es la señora Weasley, ¿os acordais de ella?

- Sí, claro, cuando fuimos a comprar aquellas cosas al Callejón Diagon en... segundo, creo.

- Sí, buenos días, encantada de volverlos a ver. - Fred, George, Ginny, ir pasando ya. - Los tres Weasley hicieron caso, mientras que los demás permanecían cerca de los padres de Hermione y la señora Weasley. -Y, ¿cómo les va?

- Bien, bien, gracias. Aunque, realmente estamos un poco preocupados, la pequeña Hermione nos ha contado lo sucedido el curso pasado, y, bueno, estamos bastante preocupados, para que negarlo, además este es un tema que no entendemos, con lo cual nuestra preocupación es mayor.

- Sí, puedo entenderlo. Pero no sé preocupe, a pesar de lo que parece últimamente, Hogwarts es uno de los sitios más seguros del mundo mágico. Están bien protegidos.

- Eso espero, realmente esto nos tiene preocupados. De todas formas, queríamos preguntarla si era posible que mantuviéramos algún tipo de contacto.

- Claro, el modo habitual siempre es bienvenido. - Tanto el señor como la señora Granger miraron a su hija.

- Las lechuzas.

- Gracias. - volvieron su atención a la señora Weasley. - No sé si controlamos mucho ese método, pero de acuerdo, todo sea por la pequeña Hermione.

- Jejeje, ¿pequeña Hermione?

- ¡Callate, Ron! - Hermione puso cara seria durante un rato por ese comentario, mientras Ron seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

La madre de Ron y los padres de Hermione continuaron conversando por un rato sobre las cosas que pasaron el año pasado y sus hijos. Harry sintió en ese momento una nueva pena que lo invadía. Si sus padres no hubieran muerto, ahora mismo quizás estarían ahí, hablando con la señora Weasley de las malas notas que sacó Harry el año pasado, con la señora Granger de lo alto que se estaban poniendo los chicos últimamente y lo buenos que eran, o con el señor Granger, haciendo preguntas sobre el mundo mágico. Y todo eso no iba a pasar.

- ¡HARRY! - gritó Ron desde la barrera - ¡QUIERES VENIR YA! EL TREN NO VA A ESPERAR MUCHO RATO MÁS! - Harry se fijó en ese momento en que Ron y Hermione se encontraban cerca de la barrera, mientras la señora Weasley se despedía de los padres de Hermione. Harry también se despidió de ellos y fue hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Cruzaron juntos la barrera, por quinta vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexto capítulo terminado, vaya, pues parece que al final aguanta.

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a A href="mailto:Jara_a4@hispavista.comJara_A4/A

a href="http://www.galeon.com/jara_a4"Oxigen Land/A 


	7. Camino de Hogwarts

Reviews:

Maruquita: ya voy, ya voy. Ya está, :P

Ruth: gracias.

Yo: Bueno, ya se verá.

Ginny Potter: Gracias. Bueno, no muy rápido, lo siento. 

Zelda Graywords: Jo, me pongo roja.

Ginny_: Sí, eso, más de Ginny.

****

Magia

****

Capítulo 7: Camino de Hogwarts

- ¡Hey, chicos! - Los gemelos se dirigían hacia ellos gritando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No os pongáis en el tercer compartimento del último vagón, ¿vale? - Les dijeron casi al oído.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habéis hecho ahora?

- ¿Nosotros? Nada, hermanito, que desconfiado eres. - Guiñaron un ojo a Harry y se marcharon hacia donde estaban Lee y el resto de sus amigos.

- No me fío de ellos.

- Yo tampoco, Ron. ¿Pero no habrá alguna forma de meter en ese vagón a Malfoy? - Ron y Harry se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reírse, sin embargo Hermione no parecía tan contenta.

- Pues no puedo decir que la idea me desagrade, pero como prefecta, si pasa algo en ese vagón no tendré más remedio que hablar con Fred y George.

- No creo que eso les asuste mucho, Hermione. - Dijo Harry, mientras comenzaban a subir al tren.

- O con los profesores.

- Eso sí les asustaría.

Se sentaron en el último compartimento del último vagón, por insistencia de Hermione que quería estar cerca del tercer compartimento que habían dicho los hermanos de Ron.

Ron se asomó a la ventana para decir adiós a su madre, que no paraba de mirar a todas las ventanas en busca de sus hijos. Cuando ésta lo vio, se acercó a la ventana. 

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya estáis acomodados?

- Sí, mamá tranquila.

- Acabo de ver a tus hermanos, voy a verles. Ginny está un poco más adelante, la acabo de ver. Cuidaos mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Hermione, Harry, si tenéis algún problema no dudéis en avisarnos.

- Sí, gracias señora Weasley. Cuidaré de que no les pase nada a estos dos. - Hermione señalaba a ambos lados con sendos pulgares.

- Hasta pronto, mamá - Hermione y Harry se volvieron ha sentar en los asientos mientras Ron aun estaba en la ventana. - Oye, Hermione, ¿cómo que tienes que cuidar de nosotros? - dijo mientras se sentaba él también.

- Para que no os metáis en líos.

- Nosotros no nos metemos en líos, los líos vienen a nosotros, y te recuerdo que casi siempre tú estás metida también.

- Yo sólo me meto en problemas por vosotros.

- Gracias, pero normalmente nadie te pide que lo hagas.

- No os voy a dejar solos para que organicéis algún desastre.

Harry miraba por la ventana mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse y sus amigos no dejaban de discutir. Estaba comenzando a llover cuando el tren salía de la estación. Entre las voces de sus amigos, se oían los rumores de los demás alumnos provenientes de los compartimentos cercanos. Harry apoyó la cabeza cerca de la ventana. Pensaba en lo que la señora Weasley acababa de decir, que Ginny estaba más adelante. La verdad es que no quería empezar el curso peleado con ella. Todo había sido por una tontería, de la que se fue haciendo más grande con el tiempo que había pasado, y él no quería empezar así. Quizás si fuera a hablar con ella....

- ¡HARRY, HARRY! ¡Despierta ya!

- ¿Qué? Oh, vaya, me he dormido.

- Sí, hace rato ya.

- Lo siento, ¿qué querías?

- Acaba de pasar la señora con el carrito de la comida, hemos comprado cosas para todos, y Hermione me obligó a despertarte. - Dijo Ron señalando a su amiga con cara enfadada.

- ¡Claro, te lo estabas comiendo todo! El pobre Harry no iba a probar nada.

- ¡Qué exagerada eres! Apenas cogí un par de ranas de chocolate y unas pocas grageas.

- Sí, eso con una mano, ¿y con la otra?

Harry observó un rato a sus amigos. Se había dormido mientras ellos discutían y se despertaba de igual modo. Al menos era un despertar más grato que en Privet Drive, pero se aburría de verlos así todo el tiempo. Los había visto discutir casi todo el verano, y el tiempo en que no estuvo Hermione casi fue peor porque Ron no paraba de hablar de ella, de hecho, de hablar como si discutiera con ella. Cuando querían hacer algo, Ron decía lo que pensaba él y acto seguido lo que diría Hermione si estuviera con ellos, y lo que le contestaría él. La situación era un tanto ridícula. Harry se frotó los ojos con las manos, estaba volviendo a quedarse dormido y no quería. Bostezó y se levantó. Se acercó a Ron, cogió una de las ranas de chocolate que tenía en la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras bostezaba un poco de nuevo. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, Hermione lo llamó.

- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde vas?

- Ahora vuelvo.

- Ten cuidado - dijo Hermione con una mirada tierna y de preocupación.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Ves? Ya estás de nuevo.

- ¿Ya estoy qué?

- No va a pasarle nada a Harry en el tren.

- ¿Y tú que sabes, Ron?

Harry se vio de nuevo en la discusión de sus amigos. Bostezó de nuevo, se acercó a Ron y le quitó otra rana de chocolate. Esto al menos hizo que se callaran y se le quedaran mirando.

- ¿Dónde vas, Harry? - dijo Ron en un tono que a Harry le recordó mucho al de Hermione.

- A hablar con Ginny - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. No volvió a oír las voces de sus amigos hasta que pasaba por un par de compartimentos más adelante.

En el siguiente vagón, justo al entrar, se encontró con Colin Creveey de frente. Éste le sonrió, pero Harry no estaba de muy bien humor como para hablarle. Le saludó escuetamente y siguió avanzando, sin embargo Colin le cogió por el brazo y comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Hola, Harry! ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? ¿Sabes? Estoy haciendo un álbum con las fotos que te he hecho, son muy bonitas, ya te lo enseñaré. A mi hermano también le gustan mucho, y me ha ayudado a completarlo. También hemos añadido artículos sobre ti que han a parecido en El Profeta, pero desde que desapareció Rita Skeeter no se habla mucho de ti, la verdad. Ginny ha dicho que me ayudará, pero no la he visto muy convencida, la verdad, cuando he estado antes hablando con ella, estaba un poco rara, la verdad.

- ¿Has visto a Ginny?

- Sí, hace un rato, ya te digo que me ha dicho que me ayudará...

- ¿Dónde está?

- Un poco más adelante en el segundo compartimento, ¿por?

- Gracias.

Harry se acercó al segundo compartimento, miró por la puerta de cristal pero las cortinas estaban echadas. Se oía gente dentro. Decidió abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se hizo el silencio en el compartimento. A los lados, en los asientos había varias chicas, Harry las reconoció como Gryffindors más pequeñas, pero no sabría decir exactamente de qué curso. Ginny estaba al fondo, apoyada en la ventana y separada de las demás, no parecía participar en la conversación y no se había vuelto al oír la puerta. Miraba a través de la ventana, parecía estar observando las gotas de agua que recorrían la ventana. Con el cielo nublado, la luz era poca y el contraste de ver el pelo rojo de Ginny sobre un fondo tan oscuro llamó la atención de Harry. Eso, juntado a la expresión triste que tenía Ginny en ese momento, lo hicieron reaccionar.

- Ginny - ésta se volvió hacia Harry, no se había debido de percatar realmente de que era él el que había entrado, porque su expresión cambió al verlo, para angustia de Harry y sorpresa de las demás chicas del compartimento, para peor. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Habla.

- Er... en privado - a pesar de la mirada suplicante de Harry en ese momento, Ginny no pareció ablandarse y lo seguía mirando con el mismo tipo de expresión rencorosa. - ... en el pasillo, ¿mmmno?

Ginny se levantó y Harry lo tomó como un sí, así que salió del compartimento delante de Ginny. Ésta cerró la puerta al salir, acallando los comentarios en voz baja que en ese momento hacían sus compañeras de compartimento.

Harry se giró para quedar de frente a Ginny y apoyó la espalda en la ventana del pasillo. Ginny tenía los brazos cruzados y evitaba mirarle. Tras unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron una eternidad, Ginny habló.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Er... ya te he dicho que quería hablar. - Contestó Harry mientras bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a mirarse las manos que jugaban la una con la otra. - Yo... bueno... -

- ¿De qué querías hablar? -

- ¡Ginny! No me lo pongas difícil. - Ginny desvió la mirada al suelo cuando Harry la miró. - Lo siento.

- Da igual.

- No, de verdad, lo siento. Me refiero a lo del otro día, ..., bueno, a lo del verano. Yo... no quería gritarte ni agárrate tan fuerte. Soy un idiota.

- Bueno, - Ginny levantó un poco la cara y Harry pudo ver el principio de una sonrisa pícara. - eso sí.

- ¡Hey! No vale que me llames idiota.

- Bueno, lo has dicho tú. - Harry también sonrió y la sonrisa de Ginny fue aumentando. - Harry, ..., yo, bueno, creo que....

- ¿Te pasaste un poco? - Ginny pareció ofendida porque no la dejó acabar la frase.

- Sí, bueno, eso también. Iba a decir que mejor hablábamos en Hogwarts. Pero tú también te pasaste.

- Hicimos una montaña de un grano de arena. Pero no quiero dejarlo para Hogwarts, Ginny. No quiero estar enfadado contigo más tiempo. Este verano... bueno, te he conocido más, y no quiero que dejes de hablarme porque sea un bocazas. - Harry buscó la mirada con la suya suplicante. - Por favor.

Ginny sonrió, eso era un sí seguro, pensó Harry. - ¿Cómo puedes decir siempre cosas así?

- ¿Así, cómo?

- Bueno, así. Tan... tuyas.

- Ginny, no te entiendo. - Ésta volvió a sonreír.

- Da igual. - Harry miraba a Ginny con curiosidad, pero ésta no parecía dispuesta a seguir con el tema. Harry estaba a punto de volver a hablar, llevaban un tiempo callados, aunque no sabía muy bien qué iba a decir, pero se calló de pronto cuando notó que Ginny apoyaba la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro y colocaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Harry se quedó parado, no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Notó que Ginny se revolvía un poco y la abrazó, fue un impulso igual que el hecho de apoyar su cabeza en el mismo lugar en el que lo tenía ella, con la diferencia de que el pelo se interponía. Ahondó la cabeza más en ese pelo rojo, haciéndose un hueco, no pudo evitar olerlo, inmediatamente se sintió más agusto.

Llevaban un rato así cuando Harry reaccionó finalmente.

- Ginny - dijo suavemente.

- Ya - dijo la chica separándose un poco roja - lo siento.

- No, no es eso - dijo mientras la cogía por los hombros - Ginny, tenemos que hablar de Sirius. ¿Qué sabes de él?

- Que es inocente y tú le quieres. - Ginny dijo esto con una sonrisa, pero Harry estaba totalmente sorprendido en ese momento como para darse cuenta.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Ginny volvió la cabeza - Ya te lo dije - Harry pudo observar que estaba roja y la soltó -, no me hagas volver a repetirlo.

- No, lo siento. Es que, ... bueno, no creí que nadie lo supiera, y si lo sabes tú quizás alguien más nos haya oído hablar de él, y bueno,... eso no sería bueno.

- Ya lo sé, Harry. Pero tampoco sé nada más, apenas que - la chica se acercó al oído de Harry, previendo que nadie les oyera, a pesar de que estaban hablando ya en susurros - se transforma en perro, y lo que ya te he dicho, y que el año pasado le estuvisteis viendo en Hosmeade cuando estabamos. 

- Pues eso no es poco.

- Tampoco es mucho. Nunca he dicho nada a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa.

- Gracias por no hacerlo.

- De nada.

- ¿No hay nada más respecto a eso?

- Creo que no. Todo lo que sé lo fui juntando a pequeños trozos oídos por ahí. A ti, a mi hermano, a Hermione, a mis padres este verano. No sé porqué cuando estoy cerca la gente sigue hablando, es como si no me vieran. Si no tuviera el pelo pelirrojo pasaría totalmente desapercibida. - Harry pudo notar un cierto tono de resentimiento en su voz en estas palabras.

- No digas eso, Ginny. Sabes que no es cierto. Tienes muchas cosas buenas. - La chica lo miró incrédula. - Vaya, parece que se han dado la vuelta las tornas, ahora soy yo el que te anima a ti, en verano era al revés.

Ginny lo sonrió y se acercó a la puerta del compartimento.

- La próxima vez que quieras saber algo deberías preguntármelo. - Continuó Harry. La chica pareció pensarlo un momento, se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza. - Estaré encantado de contestaste. - Ginny volvió a sonreír y afirmar. - Ahora me voy con Ron y Hermione, antes de que se maten. 

- ¿Otra vez están discutiendo?

- Eso me temo. Hasta luego, Ginny. - Dijo adiós con la mano y se fue caminando por el tren por donde había venido, mientras Ginny le decía también adiós y se metía dentro del compartimento.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Vaya, el famoso Potter. - Harry acababa de llegar cerca de su compartimento cuando se encontró de frente con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡Piérdete, Malfoy!

- Que malo eres. No deberías hablar así a la gente respetable. Puede que para tus amigos esté bien, pero no para los magos de verdad.

- Mis amigos son magos, desaparece. ¿No tienes compartimento propio que siempre tienes que buscarnos para fastidiarnos? - Harry tenía ya la mano en el picaporte de su compartimento.

- Lo que yo haga no te importa. - Habló más bajo de lo normal pero aún así arrastraba las palabras. - No creas que se me ha olvidado lo del año pasado. - Harry lo miró a la cara por primera vez desde que lo había visto y se encontró con una mirada de resentimiento y odio por parte de él. - Veremos si este curso lo acabas, Potter.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? - Ron y Hermione salían en ese momento del compartimento, con cara ya enfadada, sin duda habían escuchado la conversación

- Sí, - contestó él - estoy bien. Vamos dentro.

Iban entrando de nuevo, aunque Hermione tuvo que empujar a Ron para que se moviera, cuando Draco volvió a hablar. - De hecho, no creí que llegaras a Hogwarts, creí que te matarían este verano.

- Parece que tus amigos mortífagos fallaron. Más suerte la próxima vez. - Cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de él y miró a sus amigos que se acababan de sentar. - Y vosotros dos dejar ya de hacer eso, por favor.

- ¿Él qué? - preguntó Ron sorprendido.

- Protegerme todo el rato, no creáis que no me he dado cuenta - dijo mientras comenzaba a enfadarse de veras. Comenzó a andar por la habitación mientras seguía hablándoles. - ¿Qué tienen? ¿Una especie de trato o algo así?

- Bueno, Harry, - habló Hermione - es normal que vayamos contigo si viene Malfoy...

- ¡No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a lo de antes. "¿Qué dónde voy?". Bueno, creí no había mucho peligro por aquí. - Ron estaba mirando a Hermione con la mirada que tenía él para el "ya te lo dije". - Y digo los dos, Ron. No sólo Hermione. Tú también estás cogiendo la manía de preguntarme y saltar. 

Ron se levantó rápidamente en ese momento. Harry sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que no tenía que gritar a sus amigos, pero en ese preciso instante no podía evitarlo. Ron se acercó hasta él y comenzó a hablarle en el mismo tono.

- ¿Y tú por qué te pones así ahora? Hemos salido a defenderte de Malfoy. Y antes sólo queríamos saber. ¡Aunque no te guste, Harry, hay gente que se preocupa por ti, y no nos lo estás poniendo fácil!

- Er... chicos, chicos - Hermione se había levantado y trataba de separarlos - ya basta, dejad de decir tonterías. Creo que estamos muy tensos hoy todos. - Ambos chicos la miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos. Harry habló primero mientras los dos se sentaban.

- Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso, y ese idiota de Malfoy no ha hecho más que ponerme más nervioso. Sé que os preocupáis por mí, y os lo agradezco. Es sólo que desearía que no tuvierais que hacerlo.

- Lo sabemos, Harry. - Hermione se sentó de nuevo al lado de Ron, que se había recostado en el asiento y al notar a alguien cerca apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione. - Pero ten en cuenta, - continúo hablando ésta - que este año va a ser más duro, y sin duda no vamos a ser los únicos. - Ron afirmó convencido con la cabeza, moviendo a Hermione en el proceso.

- Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé. - Harry se quedó pensativo mirando por la ventana, fuera aun llovía. Se quedaron callados por un momento y Harry se dedicó a observar las gotas que chocaban con el cristal, como estaba haciendo Ginny cuando llegó a su compartimento. Recordó en ese momento de nuevo el contraste entre su pelo rojo y la oscuridad exterior. Era verdad que ese pelo llamaba mucho la atención.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Ginny? - Preguntó Ron, acomodado de nuevo en su asiento.

- ¡Ah! Nada. Ya todo bien. Sólo fue una tontería. - Harry volvió la atención a la ventana.

- Pero ¿Una tontería suya o una tontería tuya?

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué?, Hermione, sólo preguntaba.

Harry notó que se avecinaba otra discusión y se apartó más de ellos apoyándose en la ventana. Y volvió a recordar el pelo pelirrojo de Ginny, y el contraste. Como el fuego en la noche. O como el fénix de Dumbledore en la Cámara Secreta. Dumbledore. Se le había olvidado aquello.

- Hermione, ¿qué sabes de la Orden de Merlín? - Hermione miró curiosa a Harry mientras daba por finalizada la discusión con un movimiento de mano.

- ¿La Orden de Merlín? - Harry asintió con la cabeza - Es el máximo escalafón al que puede aspirar un mago, en ella están los magos y brujas más selectos, los mejores en su campo, como una especie de consejo de sabios. Existe desde el medievo, pero antes había cosas parecidas. Dumbledore pertenece a ella.

- Lo sé, lo pone en las cartas. ¿Es posible que haya algo militar dentro de ello?

- ¿La Orden del Fénix militarizada? No, no creo. ¿Por qué?

Harry se acercó más a sus amigos para hablar - El día que se fue Sirius, por la mañana, lo oí hablar con Dumbledore.

- Sí, nos lo dijiste.

- Sí, Ron, pero lo que no os había dicho es que si que oí la conversación. Cuando iba a entrar, Sirius le decía a Dumbledore que no quería hacer algo que él le decía que hiciera, Dumbledore le dijo que como persona, como amigo de mis padres, como mago y como soldado de Merlín tenía que hacerlo. Luego, pasé a la cocina y tú padre, Ron, parecía muy asustado y nervioso y pedía que le explicasen a qué se referían con eso. Cuando me vieron entrar me preguntaron que había oído, les dije que casi nada, pero Sirius no me creyó, pero tampoco me explico nada, ni en ese momento ni más tarde. 

- ¿Qué raro, no? Mi padre tampoco me ha comentado nada.

- Sí - afirmó Harry. - No entiendo nada, por eso te preguntaba.

- De todas maneras, en la biblioteca hay un libro sobre las ordenes de magos.

- ¿Existen más órdenes de magos?

- Claro, Harry. Hasta que se creó el Ministerio de Magia eran una forma común de gobierno. - Hermione los miró sorprendida. - ¿Es que no habéis leído nada? - Los dos chicos se miraron y encogieron los hombros. - ¡Ah! ¿Pare qué pregunté? Habrá que mirar ese libro de todas maneras si quieres saber más, Harry. - Ahora los dos chicos miraban al suelo sin querer mirar a Hermione. - ¡Oh, bueno! Está bien, ya lo haré yo. De todas maneras no sabríais ni encontrar la biblioteca.

- No exageres. - Ron la miraba ofendido, pero Hermione le sacó la lengua y se levantó. Cogió sus cosas y se fue hacia la puerta.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, chicos. Hasta luego. - Con esto cerró la puerta tras de ella.

- ¿Dónde va? - Preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Al vagón de los prefectos. Lo ha dicho antes, pero supongo que estabas durmiendo. - Harry se encogió de hombros, él no recordaba nada. Aunque sí recordaba que Percy, el hermano de Ron, cuando era estudiaba en Hogwarts era prefecto y siempre viajaba en un vagón aparte. No había pensado ni por un momento que Hermione también tuviera que hacer lo mismo. - Supongo que les tendrán que decir las últimas cosas. En teoría Hermione tendría que haber ido desde el principio allí, pero prefirió venirse con nosotros. Supongo que no la dirán nada, ¿no? - Harry se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía ni idea de las normas de los prefectos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un asustado Neville apareció en el umbral. Tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de una especie de moco verde. Harry y Ron se miraron, ambos parecían saber de donde provenía esa especie de moco.

- Hola Neville, ¿estabas en el tercer compartimento de último vagón? - preguntó Harry mientras le invitaba a pasar.

- Hola, no. Estaba en el tercer compartimento de primer vagón, Seamus, Dean, unas chicas de Ravenclaw y yo, y de repente estabamos empapados, pero no sé porqué aun. ¿No está Hermione con vosotros? - Dijo mirando por todo el compartimento.

- No, se ha ido al vagón de los prefectos. Quizás te podamos ayudar nosotros. - Dijo Ron no muy seguro.

- No, gracias. Seguro que Hermione sabe algún hechizo para solucionar esto. Hasta luego. - Dijo mientras se marchaba.

- ¿El tercer compartimento del primer vagón? ¿Por qué tus hermanos nos mentirían?

Ron se encogió de hombros. - No sé.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando el tren comenzó a detener su marcha. Ron y Harry, ya vestidos con las túnicas de Hogwarts, comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y salieron hacia el pasillo. Ya había mucha gente más fuera. Se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas, y cuando el tren se paró definitivamente y las puertas se abrieron bajaron de los primeros. Justo por una puerta cercana bajaban Fred y George riéndose sin parar. Harry y Ron se acercaron a ellos.

- ¡Eh! Chicos, ¿por qué nos dijisteis lo del tercer compartimento del último vagón sino era cierto? Pasó en el segundo vagón. - Preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, hermanito, Hermione es prefecta ahora, y no queremos que nos castiguen. - Contestó Fred mientras su gemelo reía. Nos vemos luego, hasta luego. - Los gemelos se fueron hacia uno de los carruajes.

Harry oyó un grito conocido en ese momento, pero con una voz diferente.

- ¡LOS DE PRIMER CURSO! ¡POR AQUÍ!

Harry y Ron se acercaron. La escena era la misma de siempre, pero era McGonagall la que llamaba a los nuevos alumnos en lugar de Hagrig. Harry no puedo evitar preguntar. Hagrig no le había contestado a su última carta.

- Disculpe, profesora McGonagall. ¿Dónde está Hagrig?

La profesora McGonagall los miró suspicaz. - Hola señor Potter, hola señor Weasley. Bienvenidos. Me temo que Hagrig aún estará fuera por unos días más.

- ¿Por qué?

- No pregunte tanto, señor Potter, y cojan uno de los carruajes.

Hicieron caso a la profesora McGonagall y se subieron a uno de los carruajes junto con una par de chicas de Ravenclaw. Mientras los carruajes empezaban a moverse, pudo ver como McGonagall se dirigía hacia el lago y se subía a una de las barcas, instando a los de primer curso a que se subieran también. Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados.

Poco después, los carruajes pararon y ellos bajaron. Se encontraban justo delante de las puertas de Hogwarts. Entre el tropel de alumnos, pudieron ver a Hermione junto con un grupo de gente que no conocían, y a Neville, ya seco. Las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando por fin se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry tuvo esa maravillosa sensación de sentirse en casa de nuevo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Séptimo capítulo terminado, vaya, pues parece que al final aguanta.

El otro fanfic tiene más reviews :S jo.

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a A href="mailto:Jara_a4@hispavista.comJara_A4/A

a href="http://www.galeon.com/jara_a4"Oxigen Land/A 


	8. Hogwarts

El LIBRO 5 sale en JUNIO, el 21 en Reino Unido. Lo he leido en el períodico. A ver cuanto tarda aquí. También venían las primeras líneas. Como mola. 

Muchas gracias por los reviews. 

****

Magia

****

Capítulo 8: Hogwarts

- Un año más aquí reunidos. Un curso que comienza. Nuevos alumnos, nuevas y viejas caras, aunque seguro que la más vieja es la mía. Y, sobre todo, ganas de aprender. - Dumbledore había comenzado su discurso de todos los años después de la selección. Harry y el resto de alumnos observaban al viejo mago hablar con atención. - Por eso estáis aquí, y no debéis de olvidarlo. Se nos presentan tiempos difíciles, todos los presentes sabemos lo que pasó el año pasado, así que no voy a repetirlo, pero creo que estará en manos de todos que este año sea mejor. - Harry notó como varias de las miradas de los profesores se posaban en él. - Es por ello que os pido más que nunca que respetéis las reglas, es por vuestra seguridad. Por ello os recuerdo también que está prohibido entrar en el Bosque Prohibido. También he de deciros que algunos de nuestros profesores faltarán durante una temporada, esto es, empezareis un poco más tarde las clases, a menos que en los próximos días encontremos unos sustitutos. Los profesores son los siguientes, Profesor Hagrid, Profesor Snape, Profesora Trelawney y Profesor Moody. Las asignaturas son, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones, Adivinación y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, si no me equivoco. - Dumbledore miró a la profesora McGonagall como pidiendo su aprobación; ésta afirmó. - Bueno, arreglaremos este problema en cuanto podamos. Pero no todo van a ser noticias malas en este principio de curso. También he de anunciar cosas buenas, como por ejemplo que se reanuda el campeonato de quidditch. También hay alguna otra, que, a falta de confirmación, dejaré el deciroslo para más adelante. Y aun tengo ahora mismo una mejor ¡A COMER! - Con esto los platos encima de las mesas se llenaron de comida y las voces llenaron el comedor. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban y comían muy animados. Se habían sentado cerca de los de primer año y Harry no pudo dejar de notar que parecían ser menos que otros años. Ciertamente lo que ocurrió el año pasado no debió de aumentar la fama de Hogwarts. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conversación con sus amigos y dejó de comer. Todo lo que pasó el año pasado se le estaba volviendo a la cabeza de nuevo. Y todo eso le recordaba otra cosa. Se giró para ver la mesa de Ravenclaw y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que varias personas del comedor lo miraban con curiosidad, y se dieron la vuelta cuando él se giró. Las ignoró y buscó en la mesa a Cho Chang. Ésta no lo estaba mirando ni hablando. Simplemente estaba comiendo. Debía de haber pasado tan mal verano como él. Y todo sentía que era culpa suya. 

- ¡Harry! ¿Me estás oyendo? - Ron le miraba curioso mientras le movía el brazo. 

- ¿Qué? ¿Eh? Perdona. Estaba distraído, ¿qué decías? 

- ¿Qué si crees que haya pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch de este año?

- Ah, no sé, Ron. - Harry volvió a comer, pero notaba los ojos de sus amigos sobre él. - ¿Qué? - dijo finalmente levantando la cabeza. 

- Harry, ¿qué te pasa? ¿En qué estabas pensando? - Hermione lo miraba preocupado. 

- Nada. - Ninguno de sus amigos pareció creerle. - Estaba pensando en el año pasado. - dijo mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato. 

- Harry.... - El tono de preocupación de Hermione no bajaba. 

- No deberías... - Ron también tenía un tono preocupado. 

- Creí que teníamos un trato respecto a eso. - La voz de Ginny llamo la atención de Harry por encima de la de sus dos amigos. Levantó la cabeza y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba sentada muy cerca de ellos, en las sillas de enfrente al lado de Seamus que estaba justo enfrente de él. Miró a los demás de la mesa, todos los que les habían oído parecían preocupados por Harry. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lee, incluso Lavander y Parvati que también estaban cerca lo miraban preocupadas. Harry volvió de nuevo su atención a Ginny, que seguía sin mirarlo. 

- Sí, una especie de trato. Lo siento. - Harry sonrió y comenzó a comer de nuevo. Todos menos Ron y Hermione parecieron recuperar también el hambre. 

- ¡LOS DE PRIMERO, POR FAVOR! ¡A VER, LOS GRIFFINDOR! - Hermione gritaba con la mano derecha en alto para llamar la atención de los de primer curso. Como prefecta debía dirigir a los nuevos alumnos a la sala común. - Chicos, nos vemos luego arriba. - Dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron. 

- Vale. - Ron la miraba alejarse seguida de una fila de chicos y chicas. - Que extraño es verla como prefecta, ¿no? 

- Sí, bastante. Este año han cambiado muchas cosas. - Harry y Ron se dirigían hacia su sala común a un ritmo más lento que el de Hermione y los chicos y chicas de primer curso. 

- Oye, ¿qué trato has hecho con mi hermana? 

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada. Bueno, fue un trato silencioso. Me dijo que no debía culparme por lo que pasó el año pasado. Que era culpa de Voldemort y no mía. Que si volviera a pasar yo haría lo mismo. Y que no tenía que culparme. - Harry esbozó una sonrisa. - Y no parece dispuesta a dejarme que lo haga. 

- No, ya la he visto. Pero de todas maneras eso es lo que te llevamos diciendo Hermione y yo mucho tiempo. 

- Pero a vosotros es difícil creeros, sois mis mejores amigos. - Harry sonrió a Ron, demostrando que estaba mejor, cosa que este agradeció. Habían llegado ya frente al retrato de la Mujer Gorda. 

- Bienvenidos chicos, ¿contraseña? 

- "Mago Merlín" 

- ¡ESPERADME! - Neville venía corriendo por el pasillo. Descansó un poco cuando llegó a su altura. - Es que no quiero arriesgarme a olvidarme de la contraseña. 

- No cambias nunca - dijo Ron mientras pasaban. 

Dentro encontraron ya a Hermione dando las últimas instrucciones a los de primero. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea a esperar a que acabara. Neville también fue con ellos. 

- ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el verano? - Preguntó Neville. - Yo lo he pasado todo el tiempo en casa de mi abuela. Muy aburrido. 

- Yo bien, en casa también. 

- Y yo, desde que llegué a su casa, también bien. - Harry señalaba a Ron. Miró a Hermione que seguía dando instrucciones, así que decidió sacar otro tema. - ¿Por qué creéis que faltan tantos profesores? 

- Ni idea. - Dijo Neville. 

- Bueno, al menos sabemos que Ojoloco Moody va a volver a ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Bueno, o va a serlo por primera vez. - Ron no parecía molesto con la idea. 

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Neville. A pesar de quien había resultado ser en realidad el profesor Moody, a Neville parecía gustarle ese profesor. En ese momento Hermione se acercó a ellos. 

- Bueno, ya está. 

- ¿Ya terminó la prefecta? 

- Ron, no voy a volver a discutir contigo por eso. 

- ¿Habéis discutido porque tú seas prefecta?, vaya, esa discusión me la he perdido. - En ese momento Harry recibió un cojín en plena cara por su comentario. Ron parecía dispuesto a enviarle otro cuando Harry volvió a hablar. - Bueno, ¿no me digáis que últimamente no estáis discutiendo? - Ron bajó el cojín y Hermione la cara. 

- ¿Se han pasado así todo el verano? - Preguntó Neville. 

- Sí, y peor. - Otro cojín se estrelló de nuevo en la cara de Harry, pero en esta ocasión había sido Hermione la que se lo había mandado. Ron y Harry la miraban sorprendidos, mientras Neville no paraba de reír. 

- Ya dejar de hacer comentarios tontos. Tenemos que irnos a acostar. 

- Pero Hermione, aun es muy pronto. 

- Neville, no les animes. Mañana hay que despertarse pronto. 

Mientras Hermione y Neville discutían, Harry notó cómo Ron se movía a su lado y se acercaba a él. 

- Cosquillas. - le susurró - ¡A por Hermione! - En ese momento los dos se tiraron a por Hermione y la comenzaron a hacer cosquillas, ella no paraba de gritar que parasen mientras no podía parar de reír. Consiguieron llevarla hasta un sofá y sujetarla ahí para que no escapara. Ninguno de los tres podía parar de reír, ya que Hermione también se defendía haciéndoles cosquillas. Neville, que sólo observaba, tampoco podía parar de reír. 

Poco después, Hermione pidió una tregua. Los tres quedaron sentados en el sofá, aunque Hermione, que casi no podía moverse por tanto ejercicio, quedó de lado apoyada con la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y los pies, descalzos ya, encima de Ron. 

- No sabéis cuanto echaba Howgarts de menos. - dijo Harry mientras miraba a los tres. Estos asintieron. 

- Y no sabéis cuanto echábamos de menos al trío de Gryffindor. - Dijo Seamus mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones cercano. Le seguían Dean, Lavander y Parvati que también fueron buscando sitio cerca. Estas dos últimas venían riéndose. 

- ¿De qué os reís? - preguntó Harry. 

- ¡Qué espectáculo estabais dando! Jeje, cada día parecéis más un trío, - en ese momento las dos no trataban de controlar su risa. - pero sentimental. Jajaja. 

- Que graciosas, - dijo Hermione mientras se incorporaba y quedaba entre los dos - y vosotras, aparte de reíros, ¿qué habéis hecho este verano?. 

La noche fue pasando hablando para los chicos y chicas de quinto. Surgían temas una y otra vez pero nadie quiso sacar el tema del que Harry odiaría tener que hablar en ese momento. Y lo agradeció mucho. Unas horas después, ante la insistencia de Hermione, se fueron a acostar. Harry tenía la extraña sensación de que iba a poder dormir esa noche. 

Un extraño pasaje se abría ante los ojos de Harry. Estaba claro que no quería entrar, pero se veía extrañamente obligado a hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, al llegar al final se encontró a Peter Pettigrew solo, en una habitación que Harry recordaba ya haberla visto antes, en un sueño el verano pasado. Parecía estar hablando solo y no ver a Harry. 

- Sí, sí, sí, sí, eso haré, sí señor, claro que sí. Es lo más seguro. 

- No te creas que no te oigo. - Siseó una voz desde una de las esquinas de la habitación. Harry se fijó entonces en que un hombre se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad de una de ellas. Se incorporó y se acercó a donde estaban. Ya a la luz Harry pudo ver lo que más estaba temiendo a Lord Voldemort. Estaba igual que lo había visto a finales de su cuarto año. Vestido con una túnica marrón con capucha. - ¿Estás pensando en abandonarme, esclavo?. 

- Noooo... no, no. ¿Qué le hace suponer eso, Señor? No, no. 

- Eso espero. Por tu propio bien. - Voldemort se acercó a Peter y le rozó con una uña la cara, de arriba abajo. Harry pudo ver poco después la sangre surgir. Peter sólo temblaba. 

- Yo... yo sólo... -

- ¿Tú sólo qué?. 

- Es que... Sirius Black, Señor. Sus servidores me acaban de comunicar que le han visto en varias ocasiones. Parece que viene a por mí, Señor. 

- ¿Y ese que nos importa?. 

- Bueno, yo... sólo pensaba que, bueno, él sabe que me transformo en rata, y... bueno, no es muy seguro que yo salga así. 

- No me gusta la idea, me vales más como rata. Así te puedes meter en cualquier sitio. 

- Sí, sí, Señor. Sólo que... bueno, Sirius tratará de acercarse a Harry Potter, lo sé, Señor, así que estará cerca de Howgarts. Quizás no sea seguro que me acerque por ahí. 

- No, el plan seguirá adelante. Sé que Black no se acercará en un tiempo por Hogwarts. Está demasiado ocupado con lo que Dumbledore le mandó. Menudo estúpido, creer que puede pararme reuniéndolos de nuevo. - Una risa estridente acompañó a este comentario. - No lo consiguieron una vez. Ahora están mellados, no lo conseguirán de nuevo. 

- Bueno, no lo consiguieron ellos directamente, - Peter trataba de secarse la sangre con su manga - pero hay que recordar que ahora hay nuevos candidatos. - Voldemort se acercó tan rápido a Peter, que Harry casi ni le vio, lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y lo subió. 

- Harry Potter no es una posibilidad, ¿me entiendes? - Peter asentía - es un cadáver. - Lord Voldemort lo soltóo. Harry comenzó a moverse en ese momento. 

Al final se despertó mientras Ron no paraba de moverlo para que se despertara. Se espaviló un poco y se fijó en que sus otros compañeros también estaban despiertos. Neville cerca de su cama también y Seamus y Dean en las suyas pero despiertos. 

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó finalmente. 

- Estabas gritando en sueños. - Contestó Ron asustado. 

- ¿Qué?. 

- ¿Una pesadilla? 

- Sí. 

- ¿Sobre Quien-Tu-Sabes?. 

- Sí. - Harry miró a sus compañeros que ahora le miraban con preocupación. No podía callarse ese hecho, antes o después tendrían que saber. 

- Bueno, - dijo Ron tras un poco de silencio - vamos ir bajando, ya dentro de poco hay que despertarse, así que da igual. - Todos se levantaron y se fueron hacia el baño o vistiéndose. Agradeció Harry a Ron que quitara la tensión del momento. 

- Los nuevos horarios. - Hermione les dio los papeles mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron, dejando a este en medio. 

- ¿Son buenos?. - preguntó Ron. 

- No creo que te gusten. 

- Oh, no. Seguimos hora doble de pociones con Slytherin. 

- Y a primera el lunes tenemos también Pociones. - Dijo Harry mirando su horario. - ¿Se sabe ya que va a pasar con esa clase mientras que vuelve Snape? - dijo mirando a Hermione. 

- No, supongo que ya nos dirán que hacemos en esa hora cuando lleguemos. Tenemos todo el fin de semana por delante. A lo mejor nos dicen algo entonces. 

- ¿Por qué faltará Trelawney? Snape y Hagrid lo comprendo, por, bueno, sabéis, lo del año pasado, ¿pero porqué faltarán Trelawney y Moody? - Harry trataba de encontrar una razón mientras sus amigos parecían también meditarlo. 

- Bueno, quizás Moody aún está en el hospital, Trelawney no sé. Tú, Hermione, que ahora eres prefecta, podías enterarte. 

- Que yo sea prefecta, Ron, no quiere decir que sepa todo, Ron, ni que pueda enterarme de todo. 

- ¿Pues entonces para qué te sirve ser prefecta?. - Harry apartó la mirada de sus amigos. Estaba claro que aquello era una pelea de nuevo. Y se dedicó a estudiar su horario. Algunas clases habían aumentado su horario. Casi seguro que era por la llegada de los TIMOS. Esos exámenes iban a volverles locos ese año. 

Después de desayunar, Harry subió hacia la sala común. Ron y Hermione se habían quedado discutiendo en el comedor, y a él no le apetecía quedarse allí. Era sábado, era curioso empezar el curso en fin de semana, pero el 1 de septiembre era viernes, así que allí estaba, sin saber muy bien que hacer con dos días por delante sin nada de deberes y con dos amigos discutiendo. 

Un poco más adelante, en el camino entre el segundo y el tercer piso, vio algo que le hizo sobresaltarse y que le hizo recordar de nuevo todo lo pasado el año pasado. Cho Chang caminaba un poco más adelante con unas amigas, iba riéndo con ellas mientras conversaban. 

- ¡Cho! - Harry la llamó, no sabía muy bien que es lo que quería decirle pero la había llamado porque quería hablar con ella. La chica se volvió y cambió su expresión hacia una de extrañeza al ver a Harry. 

- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Qué querías? 

- Hola.... Yo, bueno, er..., es que.... - Harry quería hablar, pero era bastante dificil con Cho mirándole tan fijamente y sus amigas det´ras de ella también fijas a lo que hacía. 

- ¿Sí? 

- Quería... quería hablar contigo. 

- ¿De qué? Bueno, quiero decir, cuando quieras, claro. - Cho sonrió de tal modo que Harry estaba seguro que no podía volver a hablar en un buen rato. - Ahora íbamos a la torre de astronomía, ¿vienes?. - Cho miró a sus amigas como pidiendoles permiso para poder llevarle. Estas no dijeron nada, así que Harry asintió. 

- De... de acuerdo. 

- Bien, venga, vamos. - Cho cogió por el brazo a Harry y lo llevó juntó con sus amigas. Comenzaron a hablar, pero Harry permanecía callado. No se imaginaba que iba a acabar con Cho y sus amigas en la torre de astronomía en vez de tratando de disculparse con ella a solas por lo del año pasado. 

- ¿Vuestra sala común está por aquí, no? - Preguntó una chica de pelo largo y ondulado despertando a Harry de su ensimismamiento. 

- ¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!. Por la derecha. ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

- Bueno, - la chica se puso un poco roja - una vez tuve un novio de Gryffindor. - Las otras tres chicas se rieron. 

- Vaya, ¿quién?. 

- Harry, esas cosas no se preguntan. - dijo Cho riéndo. A Harry no le apeteció preguntar más, con esa sonrisa se sentía satisfecho. Era impresionante, pensó, el efecto que ver a Cho sonreirle producía en él. Ella aún lo tenía agarrado por el brazo y Harry no pudo evitar de nuevo pensar en Cedric. 

Un rato después, habían llegado a la torre de astronomía. Las chicas sacaron varias cosas que llevaban guardadas y las extendieron por el suelo. Luego se sentaron. Harry se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer. Cho le cedió un sitio a su lado. 

- ¡_Alohomora_! - dijo una chica apuntando al techo cruvo del aula que se abrió dejándo ver el cielo de la mañana. 

- Siempre que podemos venimos aquí. Nos encanta. Se está tranquilo y por la noche es precioso. ¿Nunca has venido? 

- No, - Harry realmente nunca había estado en la torre de astronomía, pero comprendía porque a Cho le gustaba tanto. Se habían quedado abiertos el techo curvo y casi entero uno de los laterales hasta la mitad. Fuera se veía el cielo azul sólo cruzado por unas pocas nuves y algún pájaro de vez en cuando - pero es muy bonito. 

- ¿Verdad que sí? - Cho miraba al cielo también - Me encanta la astrnomía, por eso me gusta venir aquí por la noche, pero a estas no, - dijo mirando burlonamente a sus amigas - así que me tengo que venir sola. 

- Yo te acompaño si quieres. - Según terminó de decir eso, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que no debería haberlo dicho. Bajó la mirada y observó por un momento a Cho, que estaba sorprendida, al resto de sus amigas, que los miraban sonriendo, y luego bajó la cabeza. 

- Gracías. Ven cuando quieras. - Cho apartó la mirada y miró a lo que estaban haciendo sus amigas. 

- Es que... a mí también me gusta la astronomía. - Harry no sabía porque estaba diciendo eso relamente, apenas sabía nada de astrnomía. 

- Bien. Vamos a jugar. - Una de las amiga de Cho quería empezar ya. Harry se fijó entonces en lo que habían traído. Una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y dos vasos se encontraban en la otra punta del círculo de amigas de Cho. Cerca suyo había una radio mágica que una de las amigas se esforzaba ahora por sintonizar. Una baraja de cartas se encontraba en el medio mientras que cada uno tenía de lante cuatro cartas. Harry nunca había visto juegos de cartas en el mundo mágico, así que las miró un poco desconfiado. - ¿Sabes jugar? - Preguntó la misma chica a Harry al ver la cara que había puesto éste. 

- ¿A qué? 

- Se llama los cuatro magos. - Cho le cogió las cartas y se las mostró, dejándo las suyas entre sus piernas, cosa que Harry no pudo dejar de notar. - Es una baraja mágica. ¿Sabes? - Harry negó con la cabeza. - Mira, ahora tienes un 13, un 19, un 15 y un 2. Cada uno de un tipo diferente. En las barajas mágicas hay cinco tipos. Estrellas, Flechas, Herraduras, Tridentes y Velas. Cada tipo tiene veintiseis cartas. Del uno al 20, que son más o menos normales, y las seis últimas que son lo que llamamos magos o brujas. Mira, yo tengo una, ¿ves? - Harry notó que al contrario que las que tenía él, compuesta por los elementos que le había dicho Cho, ésta tenía aspecto humano, de hecho parecía un bruja joven que les saludaba, con una herradura en la mano -. Es un 23, por eso es jóven. Si te fijas aquí arriba y aquí abajo pone que es un 23. - Harry asintió - ¡Hey, chicas! Ésta no vale que se lo voy a explicar, ¿de acuerdo? - Las demás chicas giraron sus cartas con resignación dejándolas en el suelo. La que buscaba una emisora en la radio paredió encontrarla y dejó de tocarla. La que había hablado antes, que estaba cerca de la bebida sirvió los dos vasos. 

- ¿Quieres tú, Harry? 

- Sí, gracias, - dijo dándole un buen trago a la cerveza de mantequilla que le alcanzaba. 

- Los cuatro magos es más fácil de lo que parece cuando se explica. Nosotoras jugamos ahora todo el tiempo. A ver, se reparten cuatro cartas a cada jugador, y se deja la baraja en medio. El objetivo en conseguir cuatro magos o brujas de 25 o 26 en el menor tiempo posible. Para eso hay que ir robando de la baraja. El que empieza, pongamos que soy yo, tengo un 3, un 10, un 5 y un 23. Los 1 valen doble, o sea, que puedes robar dos veces. Los 5 cambian la dirección del juego, los 7 tienen sorpresa, los 13 hacen que el siguiente no pueda robar y los 18 te dejan sin poder coger. A ver, como empiezo yo, pues tiro un 3, y cojo otra carta de la baraja. A ver, vaya un 9, igual. Ahora iríamos hacía allá -. Dijo señalando su derecha, - siguiendo las agujas del reloj. ¿Jugamos?. Lo demás lo vas cogiendo mientras jugamos. 

- De acuerdo. Pero, ¿qué significa que los 7 tengan sorpresa? - La chica que estaba a la izquierda de Harry, la que antes buscaba la emisora de radio, tenía un siete de estrellas. Harry lo miraba buscándole algo raro. La chica lo hechó cerca de la baraja. 

- Cualquier cosa -. Dijo. Al poco, una luz con huno salió de la carta, las estrellas desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció un texto. Todos se acercaron para leerlo. "_Una vuelta sin jugar, porque una gallina serás_". En ese momento, la chica pareció quedarse blanca, quieta. Poco después estaba carareando con los brazos bajo los sobacos andando por toda la habitación. Cho se apresuró a recoger todas las cartas mientras los demás reían. 

- La partida nueva - Dijo Cho. En cuanto se empezó a repartir las cartas, la chica volvió a su estado normal. 

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana jugando a las cartas. El juego era relamente divertido. El número siete mandaba las cosas más insosechadas, la radio no paraba de poner música de magos y brujas, la botella de cerveza de mantequilla estaba acabándose y los cinco no paraban de reir. Harry se había olvidado realmente de porqué había subido ahí con Cho y porqué quería hablar con ella. 

Era ya casi la hora de comer cuando decidieron marcharse. Las amigas de Cho querían pasar por la sala común antes de ir al comedor. Recogieron y fueron saliendo. Cho se quedó un poco retrasada, y Harry vió la oportunidad de hablar con ella. 

- Cho, oye... quería darte las gracias, me lo he pasado muy bien. 

- De nada, Harry. Ven cuando quieras, ya te lo dije antes. 

- Sí, gracias. Tus amigas son muy simpáticas. 

- Gracias, seguro que se alegrarán de oirlo. - Cho volvió a soreir y Harry volvió a sentirse mal por Cedric. 

- Oye, yo..., quería hablarte y todavía no lo he conseguido. 

- Sí, ¿de qué? 

- De... lo del año pasado. - Cho se detuvo un momento. 

- ¿Qué del año pasado? 

- Bueno, de... de lo de Cedric y todo eso... - La expresión de la chica cambió a otra más sombría. 

- ¿Qué pasa con él? 

- Bueno, yo... no es que pase nada. Sólo quiero decirte que lo siento. No debí decirle que agarrara la copa conmigo. Supongo que has pasado mal verano, incluso peor que yo, y sólo quiero decirte eso, que lo siento. - Harry había dicho en un momento todo lo que sentía, pero no sabía como Cho iba a reaccionar, sólo la vio levantar la cabeza sorprendida. 

- Harry, no fue culpa tuya, no digas tonterías. No sabías lo que iba a pasar. No te culpes, por favor. 

- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Él... él..., bueno, ¿erais novios, no?

- No. Bueno... no, no, creo que no. 

- ¿Crees? 

- ¡CHO! ¡¿Vienes o qué?! - Una de las amigas de Cho, la que le había pasado la bebida a Harry gritaba para que Cho fuera, llevaban un rato esperando. 

- Sí, bueno, es más complicado que todo eso. ¿Tú te vas por aquí, no? Hasta luego. 

- Hasta luego -. Dijo Harry mientras veía como Cho se iba con sus amigas. Entonces se marchó hacia su sala común. 

El lunes, la entrada a la clase de pociones estaba llena ya que nadie se atrevía a entrar. Todos los presentes especulaban sobre quien les daría clase, si es que daban clase. Al poco tiempo, apareció McGonagall. 

- Buenos días. Como ya oyeron ayer, el profesor Snape se retrasará un poco en este comienzo de curso. Hasta la próxima semana, ésta hora la tendrán libre. Les sugiero que aprovechen el tiempo y vayan a la biblioteca a estudiar. Buenos días. - La profesora McGonagall se marchó, seguramente a informar a otros alumnos que no tenían clase. 

- Bien, ¿dónde vamos? - Dijo Ron muy feliz. 

- A la biblioteca. - Contestó Hermione convencida. 

- Oh, no. No fastidies, Hermione. Tenemos hora libre, salgamos fuera. 

- Hay que estudiar. 

- Pero aún no hemos dado clases. 

- Y hay que ver aquello del tren. - Ron subió la mirada. 

- Todo sea por Harry. 

- Oye, que yo no te he dicho nada, sólo siento curiosidad. - En ese momento alguien empujó a Harry. Éste se volvió y se encontró a Malfoy. 

- Potter, siempre en medio. Es lo que más te gusta. - Los que iban con él se rieron y se fueron. 

- Bien empezamos el año. 

- Vamos a la biblioteca, anda. - Hermione los empujó un poco en dirección a la biblioteca. 

- Mirar, este es el libro. - Hermione dejó un libro en la mesa que ponía: "Ordenes de Magos". - También encontré estos. - Dejó otros cuatro más pequeños. "Sistemas de organización de Magos", "Historia de los Magos", "Organización mágica a lo largo de la historia" y "La actual Orden de Merlín". - Creo que el más importante es el primero, pero los demás también habría que mirarlos. Todos. - Añadió mirando a los dos. 

Hermione se encargó del primero mientras Harry cogía "La actual Orden de Merlín" y Ron "Sistemas de organización de Magos". Ninguno de los tres hablaba, intentando encontrar algo de utilidad. El libro más curioso era el de Harry. Supuso que se iba actualizando de alguna forma mágica, porque estaban los nombres de todos los miembros de la Orden de Merlín de sus diferentes tipos, hasta hace bien poco. Estaban nombre como Lockhart o Dumblerdore. Pero algunos nombres llamaron su atención. 

- ¡Hey, chicos! Escuchad esto. "23 de abril de 1987. Orden de Merlín 2ª clase. Por su inestimable ayuda en el campo de la química mágica y sus investigaciones sobre las artes oscuras en diferentes países, concedemos la 2ª clase a Lucius Malfoy, aumentándole así de la 3ª clase a la que pertenecía hasta ahora." Es increíble. 

- Pues si ese es de lo mejor entre la magia... 

- Bueno, Ron, quizás haya hecho algo bueno. 

- Hay más nombres conocidos, mirad. "30 de abril de 1989. Orden de Merlín 3ª clase. Por sus constantes luchas en contra de artes tenebrosas y animales mágicos y su inestimable valor literario y difusor, concedemos la 3ª clase a Gilderoy Lockhart." Me pregunto si se la habrán quitado. 

- No creo. - dijo Hermione. 

- Hay más. "31 de mayo de 1957. Orden de Merlín 1ª clase. Por sus investigaciones en todos los campos, su ayuda en descubrir la piedra filosofal, su sabido valor en la lucha contra las artes oscuras y su valor como educador, incluimos a Albus Dumbledore como miembro de 1ª clase, aumentándose así la de 2ª clase que tenía hasta ahora. 

- Vaya, ¿cuántos años creéis que tiene Dumbledore?. 

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Ron?. 

- Bueno, Hermione, curiosidad sabes. - Harry en ese momento vio algo que le dejó quieto, sus amigos no tardaron en darse cuenta. 

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry?. 

- ¿Alguien más conocido?. - Dijo Hermione. 

- Sí. Mirad. "27 de abril de 1981. Orden de Merlín 3ª clase. Por su continua lucha en contra de las artes oscuras y su denotado valor como bruja, concedemos la 3ª clase a Lily Potter. A título póstumo se le concedió la Orden Especial de Servicios Especiales de la Orden de Merlín, por ayudar a hacer desaparecer a Lord Voldemort. 2 de Noviembre de 1981". Hay otra igual de mi padre, con las mismas fechas. 

- Harry... - Dijo Hermione. 

- Tus padres valían mucho. - Ron lo miraba de forma tierna, igual que Hermione. 

- No sabía nada de esto. Me preguntó sí... - Harry comenzó a buscar rápidamente por las hojas. - ¡Ah!. "27 de abril de 1981. Orden de Merlín 3ª clase. Por su continua lucha en contra de las artes oscuras y su denotado valor como mago, concedemos la 3ª clase a Remus Lupin." De esto tampoco sabía nada. 

- Vaya, las mismas fechas. 

- Sí, ¿qué debió pasar?. 

- No sé, Hermione. Sirius no está. Seguramente se la debieron de quitar. Mirad. "27 de abril de 1981. Orden de Merlín 3ª clase. Por su continua lucha en contra de las artes oscuras y su denotado valor como mago, concedemos la 3ª clase a Peter Pettigrew. A título póstumo se le concedió la Orden Especial de Servicios Especiales de la Orden de Merlín, por su ayuda en contra de los mortífagos. 7 de Noviembre de 1981". A éste si que deberían quitárselo. 

- Todos están en esa fecha porque irían todos juntos. ¿Hay alguien más?. - dijo Hermione. 

- Sí. Varios. El mismo tema, sólo cambia el nombre. Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg y Frank Longbottom. Oh, oh. 

- Esos nombres me suenan. - dijo Ron. 

- Y a mí, por eso he dicho oh, oh. Dos de ellos los dijo Dumbledore el año pasado llamándolos el antiguo grupo. El otro creo que es el padre de Neville. 

- Si Dumbledore llamó a esos dos.... 

- Y a Lupin. 

- Y a Lupin el antiguo grupo y aquí aparecen todos juntos en una fecha, en un lugar, por una misma cosa y con algo en común... ya tienes todo el antiguo grupo al completo. 

- Claro. Y le dijo a Sirius que los reuniera, lo que quiere decir que Sirius pertenecía a él, pero cuando le detuvieron debieron de quitársela. 

- Lo que no entiendo - dijo Ron - es qué tienen en común todos estos nombres. ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo concederles la 3ª clase a todos al tiempo?. - Tanto Harry como Ron miraron a Hermione. 

- Hey, no lo sé. Estaba en plena guerra contra quien No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. No sé. 

- Bueno, ya lo averiguaremos otro día. Tenemos que ir a clase. 

Recogieron sus cosas. Hermione sacó el libro que estaba leyendo y el que estaba leyendo Harry para éste. Los tres se dirigían a Historia de la Magia cuando algo llamó la atención de Harry que se retrasó un poco de Hermione y Ron. En un pasillo lateral, cerca de las ventanas que daban afuera, una chica de cabello rojo hablaba y reía con un chico del curso de Harry. El chico parecía feliz de haberla hecho reir y sonreía él también. Ella lo miró y él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se puso colorada. Harry decidió seguir su camino, no creía que lo de Ginny y Ernie fuera más de lo de Colín, pero no creía adecuado quedarse mirando la escena, aunque también pensaba que no le gustaba la escena. Ron y Hermione lo esperaban un poco más adelante. 

- ¿Qué hacías? Vamos a llegar tarde. - dijo Ron. 

- Nada. - Tampoco creía adecuado decirle a Ron que su hermana estaba con un chico en un pasillo solitario riéndo y él dándole besos en la mejilla. Si quería ya lo diría Ginny. Claro, que, a lo mejor no quería decírselo. Ni a su hermano ni a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, Ron se había puesto muy pesado ese verano, y con Harry apenas tenía confianza. Reflexionó un poco mientras iban llegando a clase, y se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que veía a Ginny ponerse tan roja en mucho tiempo. Y, extrañamente, el pensamiento le disgustó. 

Enero 2003

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavo capítulo terminado, vaya, pues parece que al final aguanta.

Que largo ha sido éste, lo siento. Tampoco lo he mirado mucho así que puedo haber puesto cualquier incongruencia. 

El otro fanfic tiene más reviews :S jo.

Para dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que sea escribir a A href="mailto:Jara_a4@hispavista.comJara_A4/A

a href="http://www.galeon.com/jara_a4"Oxigen Land/A 


	9. Aclaraciones de la autora

Lo dejo, bueno, no sé. Cuando empecé este fanfic no se sabía ni la fecha de lanzamiento del quinto libro. Empezó como una idea de un Harry/Ginny, pero según iba escribiendo se iba complicando más la historia hasta hacer casi una versión del libro quinto, cosa que yo no quería, y, ahora que ya está el libro quinto en la calle, aunque yo vaya a leerlo en español me parece un poco tontería seguir con ello. Pero como a partir de esta semana voy a tener más tiempo se me estaba ocurriendo volver a la historia original, dejar toda la trama de misterio y demás al margen y volver al Harry/Ginny, así yo hago las ideas que ya tenía y no tardo tanto. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Lo dejo o hago eso? Contesten, anda. Voy a seguir de todas maneras con fics "suaves", esto es, sin mucha trama o de humor, como el del giratiempo. 


End file.
